Two Different Stories
by Zombies-and-Crossbows
Summary: "Your scars aren't a burden: They're your story, your reminder that you're strong, that you have faced death in the face and told it to fuck off. I should know." Eventually Daryl/OC. Staring - Amelia O'Leary OC, Sophia Peletier, Carol Peletier, Daryl Dixon, Merle Dixon and Christopher Roode OC. -Title Changed!-
1. Chapter 1

3rd Person P.O.V

Amelia O'Leary the little sister of Carol Peletier, stood up following her Siberian husky, "Dakota!" The 29 year old screamed as her dog started to run. She sighed loudly and started to lightly jog for the small dog, "son of a bitch-" she cursed still trying to find the animal. She smiled when she saw the tail of Dakota, "Dakota-" running up to the dog she notices the dogs new company.

The Dixon brothers.

_Joy._

She saw the oldest Dixon brother's head snap in her direction, "Well well-" Merle stood up spitting on the ground as he did, "wha' do we have here?"

Amelia rolled her eyes, quietly mumbling to herself about how much of an asshole Merle was, before simply replying, "_Nothing_." The young girl walks over to her dog who whimpered knowing it was in trouble. She heard the crunching of leaves knowing Merle was following her.

"Tha' ain't very nice-" Amelia gave out a dramatic sigh and turned around looking at Merle who was mocking hurt, she rolled her eyes at him, "Ya got somethin' to say to me girlie?"

"Yeah-" Amelia stepped up to Merle sizing the taller man up before smirking at him, "drop dead, Dixon." She whispered, then smiled turning around, she whistled to the dog who followed her lead. She moved past Merle more like shoving past him making sure he staggered backwards, she followed pursuit stomping back to camp.

"Nex' time ya do tha' little girl, it'll be the las' thing ya do!" Merle screamed at the back facing him.

Amelia rolled her eyes, she turned her head looking back at Merle, "Doubt it!" She screamed back at him, she turned around facing the older brother spreading her arms open wide, "take your best shot!" She screamed again before turning back around and going on her way.

"Bitch." Merle mumbled to himself. Daryl was laughing off to the side, "Qui' yer laughin' boy!" Merle shouted at his younger brother who stopped laughing only to give Merle a glance as the two brothers laughed at the scene, "alrigh' it was interestin'" Merle gave out a sigh, "I always knew tha' girl had spunk in her." He nudged his brother with his elbow, "she's smokin' too."

Daryl grunted in response, "She's alrigh'" He said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Daryl cleaned the squirrels he and Merle had caught a little while ago. He would never admit this to his brother, or anyone for that matter, but he did find Amelia attractive, but then again whoever didn't was insane. She was young not a wrinkle on her anywhere. She had soft blue eyes: the color of the sky, a warm welcoming smile that showed dimples. Her body wasn't bad at all either, having the kind of body most models would die to have, being at least 5'7'' she had legs that went forever and a torso to match, her hair was long reaching about to her mid-back, it was a very dark shade of brown, almost black which complimented her somewhat pale complexion, which Daryl would never understand that girl was always outside but seemed to keep pale skin, not to pale that she looked sick but pale none-the-less. But it's not like Daryl would admit to anything.

"_Alrigh_?'" Merle laughed loudly, "Where have ya been little brother?-" Daryl shrugged as his response grunting again, "or ya do know and ya jus' don' wanna tell good ol' Merle." Merle nudged his younger brother once more trying to get any kind of response from him.

"Wha'?-" Daryl snapped at his older brother, "is this a gossip party now? Huh?-" Daryl got up getting a little more angry than he should have, "Ya she's hot bu' wha' guy wouldn' think tha'?-" Daryl slung his crossbow over his shoulder, "She's probably one on 'em girls tha' are to good for anythin' anyway." He mumbled to himself walking the direction of the camp, Merle following close behind.

Amelia O'Leary P.O.V

I walked back to camp with a smirk still plastered on my face. As soon as I got into eyesight I got a shit ton load of questioning stares, most of the campers probably heard the argument I and Merle had. I heard footsteps coming my way, turning my head I saw my older sister, Carol approaching me. Carol upon reaching me she wrapped a protective arm around my shoulder, "You ok?" She asked as we walked further into the camp, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Just fine." I said smirking at Carol.

Carol rose an eyebrow at me as I continued to smirk at her. Her eyes narrowing into slits, "What'd you do?" She asked curiously.

I faked a gasp and a look of hurt on my sister, "_Nothing_!" I said defensively. I put a hand to my chest still mocking hurt and confusion, "What on Earth makes you think I would do anything?"

Carol rolled her eyes and laughed to herself, "Because you're you, Lia."

I laughed, "Whatever."

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea what Carol's maiden name was, I tried looking it up and for some strange reason O'Leary came up so I used it. This story will follow with the seasons episodes, of course edited to match with my character. **

**If you have an couple request(s): Beside Carol/Daryl of course. Please don't hesitate to say something in a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey reviewer that wrote, "****_I have a request: get rid of your OC. She's a fuckin Mary Sue. You even gave her a dog_****."**

**You're damn right I gave her a dog! And you wanna know something, I appreciate the review of your request at least you took something into consideration.**

**Now ****_I_**** have a ****_request_**** for****_ you_****.**

**You can kiss my ass. You don't like the way I run shit on my story, here's a simple fix: Don't fuckin read it. Plain and simple.**

**That and you reviewed on anonymous that shows your guts, kid. Now bu bye!**

Amelia O'Leary P.O.V

I groaned in my bed stirring around. I felt Dakota lick my face, and bark at me, "Lia?" I looked up, looking at the face of my sister and Andrea, "We are about to do some laundry-" I nodded, when she paused she was making sure I was listening to her, "you have anything that needs to be washed?"

I groaned, and stood up slowly, "Yeah, but I'll just come down there with you." She nodded and left. I petted Dakota earning licks to my hand. I walked over to my basket grabbing my dirty clothes and setting them down on the ground. I grabbed a white tank top putting it on, followed by a blue plaid shirt; I didn't bother on buttoning it up, I put on a pair of jean shorts.

I walked out with clothes in hand, "Morning Amelia!" I turned my head, seeing Dale on top of his RV.

I smiled at him, putting a hand over my eyes shielding out the sun, "Morning Dale!" I shouted back, I turned around and walked over to the lake where I saw my sister, Amy, Andrea, and Jacqui doing laundry.

I sat down next to my sister, putting my dirty clothes down and started to scrub, "So, Amelia?" I looked over at Andrea who was smiling at me, "We really don't know much about you."

I shrugged, "I'm Carol's little sister." I mumbled focusing on my laundry. I didn't exactly like talking about my past nor what I did before this, cause honestly? It sucked. I didn't have some abusive past, I wasn't Carol who was getting abused by her no good husband. I was just a girl doing whatever the fuck she wanted to do.

Andrea laughed, shocking me to look up at her, honestly. I was being serious and wanted her to drop the subject, "Well we know that much, like what did you do before all of this?"

"Not much-" I replied, Carol nudged me giving me a pointed look as if to say, 'yeah, not much' I sighed, "I was in college, but I was visiting Carol and Sophia then this happened and they wouldn't let me go back." I didn't feel like going into great detail. Relationships and what not.

"Ya wen' to college?" I sighed loudly hearing that voice. Thought I got rid of him.

I turned around seeing the two Dixon brothers standing there, as my dog trotted over to the two and standing next to Daryl, I saw Daryl reach down and scratch behind her ear, "Yeah, I did." I shouted over to Merle, "what's it to you?" I stood up walking over to them, I stood in front of Merle with hands on my hips.

Merle shrugged, "No reason-" He laughed, then pointed toward the lake, "when ya doin' my laundry?"

I laughed, "Kiss my ass, Dixon." I smirked at him turning around on my heal and walking back toward the lake.

"Ya, damn women are useless."

I rolled my eyes, and shouted over my shoulder, "And ya men are pigs." I mocked his accent, as I walked back to the lake. I received a chuckle from Merle as him and his brother walked into the woods. I noticed my dog was following closely behind Daryl, "Take care of my dog!" I shouted, Merle turned around and rose an eyebrow, "if she comes back a walker. I'm kicking your ass." Merle gave me the thumbs up and walked into the woods with his brother.

Carol looked over her shoulder as I approached them once more, she rose an eyebrow, "What was that about?" She asked nodding her head toward the direction the Dixon boys went.

I shrugged, "It's a strange hate-ship I and Merle have." I said as I sat next to Carol.

"Never seen you talk to him before." She mumbled to herself, she was obviously worried about me. Probably didn't want me to end up like her: with an abusive man.

"Haven't really since two days ago-" I mumbled, "but he and his brother always seem to be right there." It was the truth yesterday it seemed as if Merle was following me. Pissed me off, so I snapped on him but it didn't stop him. So I decided on pissing him off and stomping on his foot. Hurt me more than it hurt him, fuckin steal toed boots.

Carol nodded, I heard a cough and looked up at Andrea who was washing her clothing, "So-" she said, "you went to college?" She asked obviously trying to change the subject and lighten up the mood.

I giggled to myself, "Yup."

* * *

**A/N: If you think that Amelia is a 'Mary Sue.' Sorry? She's the sister of Carol, she'll sooner or later will get a back bone, so I guess if you think her personality is 'Mary Sue like' then it's about to get Mary Sue'd the fuck up, for a while so get used to it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia O'Leary P.O.V

"We're out!" I rose an eyebrow coming out of my tent to see, the Hispanic women. Um, Miranda? Coming out and in complete shock, "We're out of food."

Shane stood up walking calmly toward the panicked women, "Calm down, Miranda." He put a hand on her shoulder, "We'll get more."

I crossed my arms, "Wha's goin' on?" I jumped hearing the voice of Merle, he looked amused at my fright.

"Guess we ran out of food." I said squinting my eyes trying to get a better look at the issue in front of us. Merle grunted still standing by me. Over the past few days I and Merle have actually formed some sort of _frienemy_ relationship. His brother on the other hand was a man of very few words only grunting sometimes as a response. Daryl was standing next to Merle, "Guess Shane's going to get a few people to go out to Atlanta, to gather some more food."

"Sounds fun." Merle mumbled, "Ya goin to go?"

"Nah-" I said softly, "can't leave my sister, she's going through enough hell as it is. Don't want her to be worryin' about me as much as she already does." Merle snorted, I looked up at him, "Got a problem with that?"

Merle rose his hands up defensively, "Never said I did." He paused, "How old are ya anyway?"

"29." I said, with a sigh, "but Carol doesn't understand that."

"I can tell." Merle mumbled, "Always shoo's me a glare when I talk to ya-" He spit on the ground. Something I used to hate, but I slowly have gotten used to it, "she's a cautious-"

I stopped him from saying something he would regret. I knew what he was going to call her, "Say bitch and that's what you'll become-" He laughed, "she's only worried about you talkin' to me is because you remind her of Ed."

"Her bitch of a husband?" Merle asked defensively. I nodded answering his question, "Well, tha' ain't very nice." He spat again.

I giggled to myself, "You don't like Ed?" I asked referring to him calling Ed a bitch. I didn't mind him calling Ed a bitch, hated the man since the first time Ed tried to touch me. Thankfully I had my then boyfriend there to kick Ed's ass.

"Hell nah-" Merle chuckled, "he can only hur' a woman, wouldn' even dare lay a finger on anyone else."

"Besides his daughter." I mumbled, then soon regretted it once Merle's head snapped in my direction.

"Wha'?"

I sighed, "Don't tell Carol I told you this, but-" I looked at Merle, "he also abuses Sophia, physically, mentally-" I paused and Merle rose an eyebrow, "and sexually."

Merle's eyes flashed with anger, "Tha' son of a bitch-" I hit his side telling him to keep it quiet, "he does tha' to his little girl?" He asked me his voice low and filled with anger, I nodded him, "I have the righ' mind to kick his ass."

I shrugged, "He hasn't done anything since I threatened to cut his dick off." Merle chuckled. I paused, then sighed running a hand through my hair, "Well, at least I know of."

We stood in silence as Shane made the announcement that a group of people had to go into Atlanta to get more food. He was letting people pick if they wanted to go or not. Glenn, the what I believe to be Asian man rose his hand, that was a shock; he normally kept to himself. The Morales father rose his hand as well, getting some tearful eyes from his family. Jacqui rose her hand, I rose an eyebrow at her; girl has guts, T-Dog followed quickly behind raising his hand in the air, followed by Andrea.

"Anyone else?" Shane shouted.

"I'll go." Merle shouted raising a hand, both I and Daryl looked at him like he was crazy, "Ya'll need to have me there anyway."

I hit his arm, "Are you_ nuts_?" I snapped at him, "You'll get yourself killed."

"Don' need ya worryin' abou' me, girlie." Merle snapped, he smacked his brothers back and walked over toward Shane.

"Fuck." I cursed, watching as Merle walked over to Shane. Shane still giving Merle a cautious look. Carol looked relieved, I rolled my eyes at her relief. I'm not interested in Merle he's just the only person here who can actually joke around during the apocalypse. I needed that more than ever, to joke around. That and him and his brother don't look at me like I'm some kind of tricky book, I don't ask about their life, they don't ask about mine. Fair trade in my mind.

"Why do ya care so much abou' Merle?" I looked over at Daryl who asked that.

"It speaks." I said in amazement, that man has never said more than 2 words to me, this was an improvement.

Daryl snorted, obviously getting irritated, "Ya didn' answer my question." He mumbled.

I shrugged, "He's someone the group needs, he can joke around. Sure he's an ass sometimes, but he's jokin'. The group just doesn't understand that."

Daryl scoffed, "And ya do?" He asked adjusting his crossbow on his shoulder.

"Better than you think." I smirked at him and walked over to the group.


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia O'Leary P.O.V

I kicked the dirt, as I walked around. They were leaving for Atlanta today, which sucks. I wouldn't have Merle to torment anymore.

"Amelia?" I looked over at Dale who climbed down the ladder of his RV, "Something bothering you?" Oh, Dale always the observant one.

And a giant, pain in my ass.

I shook my head, "No, not really." I lied I kicking some more dirt.

Dale gave me an unsure look, "Ok, but if you need to talk-" He pointed to the top of his RV, "you know where to find me."

I nodded, then silently wondered to myself if he ever really left his RV. He always seems to be up there, and if he's not up there he's trying to figure everyone out. Which pisses me off. So honestly, he should just stay up there.

I saw them packing up to take off. I walked over to the van, "Merle-" He looked over raising an eyebrow, "don't die." I said with a smirk.

"No' mad a' me for snappin' on ya?" He asked with a smirk.

"Can't hurt my pride, that easily." I crossed my arms over my chest then shrugged, "Plus, you've said worse things to me."

Merle laughed, then looked around checking if anyone was near or watching, "Listen-" His voice was low, "take care of my brother, for me-" I rose an eyebrow, "he gets angry and i's no' pretty make sure he don' do somethin' stupid."

I giggled, "I think that me tryin' to take care of him might hurt _his_ pride."

Merle scoffed, "Try no' to make it obvious. I don' wan' him bein' pissy when I ge' back."

I shrugged, "Understood." I saluted to him with a wink.

I heard the van honk, causing me to jump, "C'mon!" T-Dog called out toward Glenn and Merle.

I sighed, "Don't kill anyone." I said with a smile.

Merle laughed and closed the van, "No' makin any promises." He walked away and into the van. I'll take that as a goodbye.

I turned around and saw the camp giving me some weird stares. All except Daryl, who was sitting on a log away from everyone else, except for Dakota who was sitting directly by him. Why was _my_ dog always around him? "Got something you need to say?" Nobody answered, "Didn't think so, get back to living." I snapped. I walked over grabbing my gun and putting it in my waist band, mumbling curse words to the fellow campers. Something just pissed me off, I hated when people looked at me and judged me for no reason.

"Aunt Lia?" I paused hearing Soph's voice.

I turned around, smiling at the young girl, "Yes, sweetheart?"

"What's wrong?" She held the doll, Miranda's daughter Eliza had given her close to her chest giving me a puppy-dog pout.

I sighed, kneeling in front of her and giving her a smile, "Nothing's wrong, your aunt just needs to go clear her head-" I winked at her, "alright?"

She nodded, "Ok."

I smiled at her, and kissed her forehead, "How about you go play with Carl? And I'll be right back." I grabbed her forearms gently giving her a reassuring smile.

"Ok." She basically skipped away and over to Carl, who smiled at her and they began to play. I sighed even louder, groaning in frustration, I grabbed the dog tags laying by my bed putting them around my neck feeling the cold metal against my skin, a diamond ring laying by them, beautiful and glinting in the little sunlight that I had, I grabbed the dogs tags and rubbed the engraved letters on them.

_Roode, Christopher. D_  
_76D2H891H67_  
_AB pos._

I sighed loudly and prayed, kissing the dog tags I hid them under my shirt. I started to walk towards the woods.

"Where are you going?" I turned around hearing my sisters calm voice. I saw Ed standing not to far away from her and I scowled in his direction.

"For a walk." I mumbled turning around swiftly and walking toward the woods.

"It's dangerous out there-" Carol started, "maybe I should-"

"Alone." I barked as I entered the woods. I silently cursed myself for being so rude to my sister, it's just she needs to leave me alone sometimes. God, I feel like a bipolar teenager. I heard leaves crunching from behind me, I paused slowly grabbing the gun in my waist band and swiftly turning around pointing the gun at what I presumed to be a walker. That is until I saw who it really was, icy blue eyes pouring into mine, "Daryl?" I snapped, "Fuck, I could have shot you-" I put the gun to my side, "What?"

Daryl scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Why ya so pissed?" He asked completely ignoring my question. Well, I guess he didn't just answered it with another question.

"I'm not pissed." I said putting the gun back into my waist band and hiding it carefully, "I just needed to clear my head."

"Why'd ya snap at yer sister then?"

I groaned loudly, I rubbed the bridge of my nose, "I really don't know-" I said putting my hand down, he rose an eyebrow, "and honestly?-" I paused, "I just have a lot on my mind, so if you excuse me." I turned back around walking the direction I was going.

"Like wha'?" He asked catching up with me, Jesus Christ. Didn't this guy like to keep to himself? Why is he all of the sudden talking to me? The second I want to be alone he annoys the shit out of me.

I groaned, "Stuff." I said impatiently.

"Can I ask ya a question?" Daryl asked as he adjusted his crossbow on his shoulder.

"No-" I said plainly, I stopped then looked at him, "but you're going to anyway."

He snorted, "Why do ya hang ou' with my brother?"

Didn't I already explain this shit to him? Guess he takes after Merle when it comes to brains, "_Like I said_, he likes to joke around, and that's what I need is to joke around and have fun-" Daryl rose an eyebrow as if to ask me if that was all, "if you're thinking that I like him or some shit, you're wrong-" Daryl gave me another look as if for me to explain my reasoning, I groaned loudly, "listen, Merle is more like a guy that even if he pisses me off I know I will kick his ass in the end. More like a-"

"Brother?" He finished for me.

I shrugged, "I was going to say _frienemy_, but that works to." I turned on my heel once more and started to walk at a quicker pace. I stopped walking so fast when I didn't hear footsteps behind me.

I sighed happily finally being able to be alone, I looked around and saw a fallen log tree. I sat on the log and pulled out the dog tags around my neck. Smiling to myself.

_Christopher_.

I'm not going to be all sappy and say he was my first love. Cause he wasn't, but he was not only my lover but my best friend. Something Carol approved of, I sometimes thought I only dated him for Carol to be happy, but I soon realized that I did actually love him. Even though Carol pushed me toward him in a way, he was always there when I needed him, even when he was serving for the army. The letters he sent me always put me in a good mood, of course I would only send him drawings; I had a strange way of telling him that I missed him, so I drew him pictures: pictures are worth a thousand words.

Carol thought that he was going to propose to me, especially when I went and visited her before the outbreak. He had this urgency in his voice, he wanted to see me so bad. I realized he was coming to get me, Carol and Soph and take us somewhere safe.

That never came.

I bowed my head in my hands and let out a few tears, letting the dog tags fall out of my hands. Those dog tags were the last thing he gave me, that and a diamond ring.

He was going to propose to me, but he never got the chance.

"Are ya cryin'?" I jumped hearing the southern accent.

I turned and saw Daryl standing there, crossbow still slung over his shoulder. I scoffed, and looked away from him, "Follow me?"

"Actually-" I looked back at him, not caring if he knew if I was crying, "I was trackin' a deer, bu' I heard ya."

I stood up, "Sorry if my crying bothered you." I spat sarcastically walking past him, he grabbed the dog tags hanging from my neck. My eyes widened seeing him tug at them. I was half worried he'd see the diamond ring.

"Wha're these?" He asked staring at them, I pulled them away from his grasp, mentally cursing myself for not tucking them in my shirt, "were ya in the army?"

"No." I snapped at him.

"Then wha' are they?" He asked eyeing them.

I tucked them in my shirt, "Nothing." I snapped once more, turning on my heel and walking away.

"Don' gotta be a bitch." I heard him grumble to himself.

I stopped and turned around staring him dead in the eye, "I wouldn't have to be, if you mind your own damn business." I growled at him, "it has nothing to do with you, nor does it concern you. So why care? You never have before." I turned back around and stomped back to camp.

When I reached the group, I got a questioning worried stare from Carol. I walked over to her, "Sorry for snapping on you." I said, she gave me a small smile, "I didn't mean to." I gave her an awkward hug. I walked over to Soph who was playing with Carl, "Hi Soph."

She stopped playing with Carl, she ran up to me and hugged my legs tightly, "Hi Aunt Lia." She gave me a cheeky smile, and pulled away.

"Hi Carl." I said waving to the small boy.

He looked embarrassed but smiled and waved back, "Hi, Amelia."

"Oh, please. Call me Lia." I walked up to him and ruffled his hair, I looked over at Soph, "You guys want to search for some berries?" I asked putting an arm around Carl's shoulder.

"Yeah!" Soph shouted, Carl smiled and nodded.

"Go ask your parents." I pushed Carl toward Lori who was talking to Shane. Soph went toward Carol practically skipping with joy toward her mother. I saw Miranda, sitting on a log, she looked said and deprived of sleep.

I walked over to her and sat down next to her as I saw her kids playing. She looked over at me and rose an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Um, I noticed that you look tired and I'm going to take Sophia and Carl to look for berries. I can take Eliza and Louis so you can have a break."

She gave me a wary look then it turned into a look of gratitude, "That would be really nice." She said then paused, "I just-"

"It wouldn't be that bad, I've taken care of more than 4 kids before." I gave her a wink and she smiled graciously.

"Eliza, Louis-" The two kids looked over at their mother, "would you two like to go with Amelia, Carl and Sophia and look for berries?" The kids looked at each other, then smiled widely.

"Yeah!" The two shouted running over to us.

"Ok-" Miranda kissed her two children on their foreheads, "go with Amelia." She pushed them toward me, the kids gave me cheeky smiles as I got up, "Take care of them please." The look in her eyes, told me her story. These kids were the only people she really had left, and she was trusting me with them.

"I will-" I said putting my hands on their shoulders, "and we'll have fun, right kids?"

"Right." Eliza said, toward her mother who gave me a warm smile.

"C'mon." I gently pushed them toward Carl and Sophia who were waiting for me.

**A/N:**

_**As of... next chapter. I believe this story should start following the show. In a way, sometime it won't necessarily follow the story sometimes. I'll try and mix it up, maybe at the end of the seasons, but it will always end up tying into the shows storyline. Unless I decide I don't like something and I change it. **_

_**Just thought I'd let you guys know. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**A COUPLE OF THINGS I WOULD LIKE YOU TO KNOW!**

**Good, now that I have your attention.**

_**1) As of now, the story will (for the most part) follow the show, maybe with the exception of changing a few things to fit to my liking. Or your liking. **_

_**2) I now have posted an actual cover photo for this story, bare with me my editing skills aren't that great, and yes that is what I intend for Amelia to look like.**_

_**3) If you would like me to change something or have a specific couple (other than Daryl/Carol) tell me. Otherwise I'll just pair 'em with who I want to, and y'all may not like it, so tell me ahead of time. **_

_**4**__**)**__** Bare with me again, Daryl and Amelia might not become all lovey dovey for a while (with the exception of a few moments) so. Ya, I have written all of season 1 and some of season 2 already and there have only been a few moments, it'll get there. Just gotta introduce the character, get y'all used to her and know her personality then I'll start somethin' somethin'. So when y'all think ya have her personality down, tell me and I'll add a little somethin' in for ya. **_

_**5) Review. Review. REVIEW. The more you review, the faster the update. The faster the update, the better for you guys. I have 21 follows and like 15-20 favorites from people, why doncha review? It'd make me happy. **_

Amelia O'Leary P.O.V

Over the past few days, I have been pretty good at keeping myself occupied. Helping with the kids: which I enjoyed. Helping with cooking and cleaning: I could do without cleaning but I know how to cook and I enjoy it. Finding berries and mushrooms most of the time with the kids so of course I enjoyed doing that.

For some reason, I finally got the guts to get to know more of the people. Getting to know, Amy, Lori and Miranda them quickly becoming my friends.

But something was still nagging at me, the group should have been back by now and they haven't. Which told me that something bad obviously happened.

Another thing that has been nagging me with that we picked up a frequency on the radio but it didn't pull through all the way. The thing that was nagging me so much was: who was on the other line?

So that's two things that have been at the back of my mind, but I have a third. Daryl Dixon. He has been gone for the past couple of days, and it worried me. Although nobody else seemed to care. He's been hunting, but still it was in the back of my mind.

"Hey Lia!" I turned to see Lori waving at me. I waved back and she motioned me to come over.

I jogged lightly over to her position where her and Amy were sitting, "What's up?" I asked as she held some berries out to me.

"Do you know if these are toxic?-" I rose an eyebrow, "'Cause I mean you have taken the kids out berry hunting and so far they haven't been toxic, so I figured you knew."

I gave her a smile and took some of the berries she handed me. I inspected them, I took one rubbing some of the juice out of it and smelled the juice, "They're harmless." I confirmed, "If you can't tell by the color of it, the smell normally smells different kind of grosser-" Lori rose an eyebrow, "It's the plants way of saying '_don't eat me, I'll kill you_.'" I handed them back to Lori who took them with a smile on her face. Lori handed them to Amy who placed them carefully back in the bucket.

Lori gave me a smile, "Thanks for that. I would have asked Shane, but he's lord knows where." I giggled and sat down next to her.

"I thought I saw him and Carl trying to find frogs in the lake."

Lori scoffed, "Frogs-" I rose an eyebrow at her, "Shane thinks I'm actually going to enjoy eating frog legs. That's not happening."

I giggled, "They aren't that bad." I said with a shrug. I've eaten about every damn thing you could think of, "Kind of tastes like a fishy chicken."

Lori scowled, "That sounds gross."

I laughed, "Wrong choice of words I suppose." I shrugged, and Lori giggled, "Still pretty good though, should give 'em a try." I nudged her an stood up I started to walk over to Carol until a loud car alarm blared through the roads. I put my hands over my ears trying to block out the loud noise as much as I could.

I looked over at Dale trying my best to give him a look that said, '_the fuck_?' Dale looked over with his binoculars then his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Talk to me Dale!" I jumped seeing Shane appear next to me.

The car pulled into camp, it was a gorgeous car. Red Mustang. I smile seeing Glenn come out of the car, "Turn that thing off!" Shane shouted over to Glenn.

Glenn still wearing a giant smile on his face, shrugged, "I don't know how!"

Shane stormed over to the car, lifting up the hood, "you have to pull the battery out!" I shouted. Shane did as I said and the alarm turned off.

"Thanks!" Shane shouted over his shoulder to me. His head went toward Glenn, he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Amy.

"Where's Andrea? Why isn't she with you? Is she ok?" One question at a time!

"She's fine. Everyone is, well. Except for Merle." Glenn's eyes went to mine. My heart dropped, what does he mean? I opened my mouth to question him but Shane interrupted me.

"What were you thinking?" Glenn's looked at Shane, looking like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar, "Do you understand how many walkers you could have attracted here with that loud ass car?" Shane had a good point.

"An alarm like that bouncing off these mountains, kind of hard to tell where it came from." Dale said, always the optimistic one, aren't you Dale? Shane shot a glare in Dale's direction that made Dale stop talking. That was a shock.

I saw a van pull up behind the Mustang. I looked over at Glenn who still looked guilty, "What do you mean except for Merle?" I whispered toward him.

Glenn sighed, "He's kinda stuck." He said sadly. I rose an eyebrow. What the hell? Everyone had a cute little reunion. Everyone started to ask Glenn how they got back, "a new guy came in." New guy?

"Yeah-" The Morales dad came up looking at Shane with a wide smile on his face, "he's a police officer, like you." Shane rose an eyebrow.

I heard a cry and looked over to see Carl crying as Lori comforted him. I walked over to them and kneeled in front of Carl, "what's wrong bud?" I asked as I gently grabbed his forearm.

Carl sniffed, "I miss my dad." He said wiping away a tear. He started to cry again then wrapped me up in a hug. I rubbed his back trying to sooth him as Lori sat there in tears. I faintly heard the Morales father say 'Hey helicopter guy, get our here and met everyone!' I kind of wanted to know who he was but I was to busy trying to comfort Carl. Carl's crying stopped and was replaced by a gasp, "dad?" He pulled away from me I rose an eyebrow turning around seeing a man appear in a police uniform, Carl started sprinting to the man, "dad!" The man looked shocked seeing Carl but lifted him up into a hug and started to cry.

I and Lori stood up seeing the man, Lori in complete shock. Lori walked over there hugging the officer and crying. I smiled meekly seeing the family reunion. I looked over at Glenn who was standing there. Poor kid. I walked over to him, "if it makes you happy-" Glenn looked at me and rose an eyebrow, "I'm glad you're back." Glenn laughed and I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him, he hugged back.

We were all sitting around a camp fire like a big 'ol happy family. We all listened to Rick talking about his family, and his trip here. I listened intently at him talking about how he thought he was in a coma dream forever.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear that his brother got left behind." Dale said, making everyone focus in on the commotion at hand. Yeah and neither am I, but we can't do anything about it. Not now.

"I'll tell him I dropped the key, it's on me." T-Dog said. So, he's the one that dropped the key, I got a very vague side of the story from Glenn. I rolled my eyes at T-Dog, it pissed me off that he dropped the key.

"I cuffed him, that makes it mine." Rick said wrapping a protective arm around Lori. Were they trying to have a competition about this or something? It's both your faults, there equal the blame, therefore equal the ass beatings. Problem solved.

"Guys, this isn't a competition-" I looked over at Glenn, who was sitting next to me. Ever since I started talking to him he has been following me around like a lost puppy. Not that I minded, I needed a friend right now and he did nothing wrong, "And I don't mean to bring race into it, but it might sound better coming from a white guy." I bit my lip trying to fight back the giggled that wanted to escape. He was more than right. Merle was a racist son of a bitch, I'm not to sure about Daryl but I'm guess he was about the same.

"I did what I did-" I looked behind at T-Dog and rolled my eyes, silently cursing him for doing that to a human being, "Hell if I'm going to hide from him," T-Dog continued.

"We could lie?" Amy spoke up, yeah cause lying makes everything better. Insert sarcasm here.

"Or tell the truth-" Andrea said glaring at Amy for even making the option of lying. I could already see Carol giving me a similar look, "Merle was out of control. Something had to be done of we'd of all been killed." I silently wondered to myself what he did exactly that made it so bad, but I decided on asking Glenn later not in front of people, "You're husband did what was necessary and if Merle got left behind, it's no one's fault but Merle's," I could agree with that, but this is Daryl's brother, the only family he has left. He wouldn't accept that unless you forced him to.

"And that's what we tell Daryl?-" Dale asked, in bewilderment. At least Dale has common sense, "I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that. Do you?" I silently said 'nope'. Glenn looked over at me with a rose eyebrow, but I brushed it off focusing back in on Dale's words, "Word to the wise: We are going to have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt," Everyone fell quiet, letting that information sink in. Well, hell if it was that easy. I could have said something.

"I was scared and I ran, I'm not ashamed of that." T-Dog spoke up again.

"We were all scared, we all ran. What's your point?" Andrea asked, almost immediately after T-Dog had said that. I smiled to myself at Andrea's attitude toward him.

"I stopped long enough to chain that door-" I looked at T-Dog with a rose eyebrow. Well, I'm more interested now, "Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. That's not enough to break that chain, not that padlock. My point, Dixon's alive and still handcuffed on that roof, and that's on us." T-Dog said with guilt evident in his eyes. He turned around and walked calmly back to his tent.

We all finished our meals and headed off into bed. This should be an interesting turn of events tomorrow when Daryl came back.

* * *

**A/N: **

_**I am also a big fan of Dexter (books and show). So, if a wanna talk up some about that, knock yerselves out! I'll respond and we can chit-chat about it! Or about the Walking Dead, or Vampire Diaries, or whateva. **_

_**And on that side note, I leave you with this:**_

**SURPRISE MUTHAFUCKER!**** :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Amelia O'Leary P.O.V

I woke up as sunlight hit my face. I groaned and turned around noticing that Dakota was still not here, that dog left about the time Daryl did. I'm guessing she was with him, but it still didn't stop me from worrying, and her being gone wasn't good for my sleep either, she would help me sleep by keeping me warm: she would put her head on my stomach and curl up by my side, giving me warmth through that side.

I let out a sigh and stood up. I threw my pajamas off, and grabbed a few new clothing: ripped blue jeans, boots over them and a _Army Strong_ shirt.

Yes the _Army Strong_ shirt was Christopher's, he had given it to me as a reminder of him whenever he went over seas. The shirt was massive on me, so I tied it in the back with a hair tie. I grabbed my gun and put it in the waist band of my jeans, making it as hidden as possible.

After combing out my hair, letting my natural curls set in. I walked out and into camp, I looked around and saw my sister brushing Sophia's hair. Or at least trying to. I walked over there, noticing how Ed wasn't there, I smiled to myself at the fact and sat down next to Carol.

"Hey." I said as I sat down. I heard her mumble a soft 'hi' but that was about it. I knew she was sad by something, and I could probably guess Ed was the culprit of her sadness which just made me hate him that much more, if that was even possible.

Carol finished up her work on Sophia, and sighed in improvement. Soph turned around and smiled at her mom, "Hey, mom?"

Carol gave her a smile, "Yes honey."

"Can I go play with Carl?" Soph asked, giving her best damn puppy dog look that I had seen in ages.

Carol thought for a moment, then smiled at her daughter, "Yes, honey, but don't go off to far and make sure to be back before dark."

"Thanks, mom!" Soph jumped up wrapping her arms around her mothers neck and kissed her cheek. Soph looked at me giving me a big smile, and hugged me, "Love you Aunt Lia." She whispered to me and walked over to Carl who smiled widely at her and motioned her to walk with him into the woods stating that he had to show her something cool.

Carol let out a sigh, "You're wearing the shirt." She said, after a long silence.

I closed my eyes, then sighed, "Yep. Might as well, only clean shirt I had and he would have wanted me to wear it, easier to live and laugh than to mourn and cry." I gave Carol a look and she smiled at me.

"You're a smart girl, Lia."

I laughed, "Don't I know it." Carol looked at me, and we shared a look before laughing. I saw some heads turn in our direction giving us some smiles as we were finally laughing. I don't think people really saw Carol laugh all that much.

I heard a loud scream, and knew instantly who screamed.

_Sophia._

I jumped up sprinting toward where I heard the scream, I pulled out my gun ready for action, I was closely followed by Shane, whom had a rifle and Dale who had a axe, I continued to run and saw Carl run past me screaming for his mom as Carl pasted me I saw Sophia emerge running. I dropped my gun and got down at level with her, I opened my arms and she ran into them, I lifted her up hugging her tightly and she hugged me back. I looked around finding the situation that had made the kids scream.

A walker eating a dead deer.

"Shit-" I cursed hugging Sophia I turned to Lori, who was holding Carl and walked up to her, "take her to Carol, ok?" Lori nodded taking Sophia and walking back to camp with her.

I walked up and grabbed my gun which was on the ground, the walker got up groaning and hissing as it made its way over to Dale. I ran up hitting the walker down to the ground and Dale decapitated it with his axe. I, Shane and Dale all shared a look. That's the closest we have seen one by the camp, that could only mean one thing: the city was running out of food.

"Son of a bitch-" I jumped hearing the loud angry voice. I looked over and saw Daryl come into view, crossbow slung over his shoulder. I saw Dakota following closely behind him, she saw me and ran up almost knocking me over when she jumped on me. I scratched behind her ear,, "Tha's my deer! Look at it! All gnawed up on by this-" Daryl started to kick the walker, "Filthy-" kick, "disease bearing-" kick, "motherless-" kick, "toxic-" kick, "bastard." Last kick. I nodded at his choice of words, in more of a approving way.

"Calm down son, that's not helping," Dale spoke up, I knew he had made a mistake the second Daryl looked at him. Defiantly a look that could kill you if looks could kill.

"Wha' you know 'bout it old man? Why 'on't you take tha' stupid hat and 'on back on "_On Golden Pond_"?-" I bit my lip trying to keep from laughing at the reference. Shane gave me a question look as I bit my lip, his eyes then traveled to my shirt and his eyebrows furrowed noticing it was an _Army Strong_ t-shirt. Probably thought I was in the army, "I been trackin' this deer fer miles! Gonna drag it back to camp 'n cook us up some Venison-" Daryl kneeled down by the deer, "You think we can cut around this chewed up part?" He asked, pointing to the part the walker ate, then looking back at us.

"We can't risk that," Shane said, giving Daryl and pointed look and situating the rifle on his shoulders.

"Tha's a damn shame-" Daryl stood up, "I got some squirrels-" He moved his shoulder that the squirrels were on, "about' a dozen or so. Tha'll have to do-" He looked at me, eyeing me and turning around to head back to camp. I heard a groan, I looked down seeing the walkers head start to move and chomp everywhere trying to find food. It groaned and hissed knowing there were people around, I jumped back as it tried to bite at me, "What de hell people?" Daryl said coming back and shooting the walker in it's head making it go still, "'s gotta be de brain-" He looked up at us, "Don' y'all know nothing?" He turned around and made his way toward the camp. I, Shane and Dale all shared a look silently telling each other that this was not going to be a fun day, especially with Daryl realizing that his brother was left in the city.

By the time we had gotten back to camp. Daryl was shouting for Merle, I felt bad for the poor bastard. Shouting for a man, that wasn't even there.

"Daryl, just slow down a minute, I need to talk to you," Shane said running up to Daryl and getting in front of him.

Daryl came to a halt and glared at Shane, "'bout what?" He spat.

Shane looked down. Don't blame him, I wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes and tell him that the only family that he has got left back in Atlanta, "About Merle."

"He dead?" Something flashed in Daryl's eyes. Was that sadness?

Shane paused, and took a deep breath, "We're not sure," He finally looked up at Daryl and in the eyes.

"He either is or he ain't!" Daryl snapped getting in Shane's face, this is what Merle was talking about. Daryl gets angry easily and makes rash decisions. I almost stepped forward to break them up, but Rick beat me to it.

Rick stepped in between the two as it seemed Shane nor Daryl were going to back down, "No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it-"

"Who ere ya?" Daryl interrupted Rick before Rick could tell him.

Rick sighed, "Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes-" Daryl mocked him, "Ya got somethin' you wanna tell me?" Daryl was red in the face from anger and was now in Rick's face. I saw by the look in Daryl's eyes that this was going to get ugly, and fast.

"You're brother was a danger to us all-" Merle's always got to be an ass about things, "So I handcuffed him to the roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there."

Daryl was pacing back and forth and in circles. This should be fun, ""Hol' on. Lemme process dis. Yer sayin' you handuffed my brother to a roof, an' ya left em there?" I prayed silently that Rick would lie, cause the question was more of a dare.

"Yeah." Almost as quick as Rick answered, Daryl threw his duffel bag at Rick. Rick ducked under the bag, making it land directly on me, hitting me on the face and causing me to fall over on the ground. I saw out of the corner of my eyes Carol's eyes widen, as she tried to go for me but Lori stopped her. Dakota ran up to me in fear, as much as people wanted to say I was crazy, I knew that dog knew when I was in trouble or hurt and she came running to the rescue. I threw the duffle bag up and sat up, groaning. I think something hard in there hit my head, cause that shit hurt, Dakota licked my hand, and whimpered I scratched behind her ear trying to calm her. I looked up at the commotion and saw Shane tackling Daryl to the ground, stopping him from pounding Rick. I saw Daryl pull out a knife, my eyes widened as I stood up from the ground, but Shane already had Daryl in a choke hold.

"Choke holds are illegal!" Daryl shouted before Shane applied the lock hard forcing him to shut up.

"Yeah, well you can file a complaint." Asshole.

"I would like to have a rational conversation, you think you can handle that?" Rick asked, kneeling in front of Daryl.

Daryl didn't reply or nothing, "Hey, lighten up on the choke hold." I shouted, Shane looked at me with a glare, that told me to shut the fuck up, "you can't blame the man for being mad."

Daryl still struggled with the choke hold, as he saw that Shane ignored my request and nodded at Rick, for his cooperation. Shane let Daryl go and Daryl sat down catching his breath, "What I did was not on a whim. Your brother doesn't work or play well with others," I rolled my eyes, Rick was just adding insult to injury. He wasn't wrong about Merle but that was his brother for God's sake.

"It wasn't Rick's fault-" T-Dog emerged, adding himself into the equation. Idiot, don't be a fool and just let the officials handle this, "I had the key, and I dropped it,"

Daryl looked at him like he was an idiot, "Ya couldn' pick it up?" I let out a small giggle.

T-Dog sighed, "I dropped it down a drain."

Daryl dropped his head in defeat, I glanced over at Carol who was still in shock from me getting my head almost knocked off from Daryl's duffle bag, which I was still pretty sure had something hard in it, "Hell, would all y'all, jus' tell me where 'e is so I can go get em," He stood up, pacing around again.

"He'll show you. Isn't that right?" I looked over to Lori who had said that, she was standing next to Carol.

"I'm going back," Rick said, Lori looked defeated and angry at the discovery of Rick going back to Atlanta for Merle.

Shane walked over to Rick whispered to him, I could only make out a few things. That Merle shouldn't be something for Rick to die over. I started to silently hate Shane. Rick argued with it which made me respect the man that much more. Even though he didn't know me what so ever. I made a mental note telling myself to introduce myself to Rick later.

"So you and Daryl, that's your big plan?" Lori asked, still angry at her husband. I understood why she would be angry with him, she just got him back and he was leaving again and risking his life doing so, but he was doing it to save another human being.

Rick glanced a look at Glenn, oh poor kid he had to go back to Atlanta even though he just got back. Glenn groaned, "No,"

"You know the roads better than anyone else." Rick reminded him. Glenn sighed and nodded, agreeing with Rick, that he was going to go back to Atlanta.

"So now you're going to risk three men?" Shane said, he looked irritated. I really wished he would just shut up. This is someone that we needed, he was good with a gun and knew good tactics, even though most people would hate to admit that.

"Four" T-Dog volunteered, stepping up giving Rick a nod.

"I don't like it-" Shane said. God shut the fuck up, "You're putting all of us at risk. Y'all saw that walker today! It was in camp! We need every able bodied person here!" He shouted at the camp, who all looked at each other.

"Seems like you could use more guns-" I rose an eyebrow, that also got the attention of a few other people, "I dropped a bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed-" Swarmed? And he's just got out of a coma, that's a pleasant wake up call, "full of guns and ammo, it's just laying there waiting for someone to pick it up," Rick looked at Shane, who now had his full attention.

Shane thought for a moment, then sighed loudly, "Fine," He hissed and walked away. Lori went up to Rick screaming at him. Poor Rick.

I walked up to Daryl, who was sitting on a log with his head hung down, I stood directly in front of him, "You ok?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Daryl's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed, "Why the hell do ya care?" He snapped at me.

I gave him a glare, "Don't got to be an _ass_, I just asked a question."

He stood up, "Well, don' be askin'." He snapped, and tried to walk away.

I ran up to him standing in front of him, "Hey-" He stopped and scowled at me, "I asked you a question. Now, I don't know understand what you're going through, but I _do_ know that if my sister was trapped on that roof, my reaction would be like releasing Satan himself. The camp would have to worry more about me then those damned walkers out there. _That_-" Daryl rose an eyebrow, "and you also threw your duffle bag at my head-" Realization hit his face as he figured out I was the victim of his anger, which wasn't directed toward me. Did I see guilt? Well at least there's somewhat of an emotion, "now I don't know about you, but there was somethin' in there that was pretty god damn hard. So, when I ask you a question you best have the decency to answer it." I poked his chest pushing him back slightly, he was shocked by the gesture. I wasn't afraid of Merle, so I was as sure as hell not going to be afraid of Daryl. Daryl glared at me, but I just kept my position, "_Nicely_." I said sternly, Daryl's eyes narrowed, "'Cause I ain't dealing with your shit, Dixon." I turned on my heel and walked away from him. That was a pretty good dramatic exit. I approved of that.

"Hey-" I turned around and saw Shane jogging up to me, I rose an eyebrow at him, "um, I was meanin' to ask you this earlier, but um-" He pointed to my shirt, "were you in the army?"

I sighed, "No."

He rose an eyebrow, "Someone you know then?"

"_Knew_." Shane rose an eyebrow, "I would rather not talk about it." I said plainly and walked away from him, Dakota following me on my heel.

I walked over to Carol, "Hey." I said toward Carol. I smiled down at Soph, who hugged the doll she had closer to her chest. She was still terrified from the walker she saw.

"Hi-" She touched the side of my head, "are you ok?" She asked trying to inspect the side of my hand.

I moved her hand away from the sore knot that had formed on my head, "I'm fine, just a knot." I said, she gave me an unsure look and I shrugged it off.

"Hey Aunt Lia?-" I looked at Soph and rose an eyebrow, "can I um- can I sleep in your tent tonight?" She asked giving me a puppy dog pout.

"Hun-" I kneeled in front of her, "you don't even have to ask." I said with a smile toward the small girl. She smiled at me and hugged me tightly. I saw Carol look sad in the corner of my eye, I would rather Soph sleep in my tent, that way she wouldn't have to deal with Ed. She was only a kid, Carol made the choice to stay with Ed, that was her choice. Not Soph's. I pulled away from Soph and smiled at her, "C'mon, let's get some sleep." I said with a smile. We said our goodnights to Carol. I gave Soph another smile, she smiled back and followed me into my tent. I looked down at my dirty clothes pile, and I made a note that I was going to have to do laundry here soon.

I set another sleeping bag on the ground for Soph, and handed her a blanket. She smiled and grabbed the blanket covering up. I walked over to my sleeping bag, and sat down, "Aunt Lia?"

I looked up at Soph, who was looking at me with complete fear in her eyes, "Yeah?"

"I'm scared." She said softly.

"Oh-" I got up, and squatted in front of her, giving her a small smile, "sweetheart, I promise you. I won't let anything happen to you." She gave me a small smile. I leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead, "Now get some sleep." She nodded turning around.

I walked over to my sleeping bag and laid down, Dakota came toward me and put her head on my stomach curling up next to me. I smiled and scratched behind her ear. I closed my eyes, letting sleep take over me.


	7. Chapter 7

Amelia O'Leary P.O.V

I heard a tapping on my tent window. I stirred in my sleep, opening my eyes cautiously praying to God it wasn't a walker.

"_Daryl_?" I asked groggily, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes trying to see if it was really him. Not just my mind playing tricks on me, Daryl's eyes went toward Sophia who was sleeping behind me in a different sleeping bag and motioned with his head telling me to go outside. I sighed softly and threw the sleeping bag top off of me trying to be quiet so I didn't wake up Sophia. I threw a small cover over myself, only wearing sweats and a black tank top I slowly and quietly unzipped the door flab of my tent walking out. I moved over to the side of my tent seeing Daryl standing there, crossbow slung over his shoulder. Like usual, "What are you _doing_?" I whispered angrily, I was only angry because he woke me up. I need my sleep.

Daryl stared at me for a few moments, then sighed loudly, "I don' know-" He rubbed his face, then groaned, "couldn' sleep." He mumbled. He dropped his hands at his sides.

I crossed my arms, "So you wake me up at wee hours in the morning-" I looked over to the moon, trying to figure out what time it was, slowly cursing because it was about 3 am, "at like 3 am, cause you can't _sleep_?"

He snorted, ignoring my sarcastic question, "I'm leavin' with the group tomorrow." That's what's up, his voice gave it away. If he didn't find Merle he didn't know if he was going to come back or not.

I sighed and looked down to the ground, kicking the dirt beneath my bare feet, "You coming back?" I asked softly. I needed to know.

There was a pause, "Do ya wan' me to?"

I looked up at him, was this a sarcastic question? Or a legitimate one? I bit the inside of my lip, then nodded slowly, "Yeah." I said softly answering his question.

"Ok." He said, I looked up at him with a rose eyebrow. That's all I get? Ok? Nothing more? "Then I will." He mumbled, I almost didn't hear him, but I caught it.

"Aunt Lia?" I tensed hearing Sophia's voice echo through the silence. I walked over to the tent window peering through it, I saw Sophia sit up rubbing her eyes, "What's going on?" She asked in a tired tone, she yawned and stretched.

"Nothing-" I said softly, "I just needed some air. Go back to bed, I'll be right there-" She nodded and laid back down closing her eyes, "I love you." I whispered to her.

"Love you too." She mumbled.

I sighed and stood up from my kneeling position looking directly at Daryl, noticing how close we were, "You'll find Merle-" I said with confidence. He rose an eyebrow, I walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck surprising him, he gained his composer but didn't hug back, "and when you do-" I whispered into his ear, I felt his hands go to my sides, probably to gain his composer more, "punch him for me for scaring the hell out of me." I pulled away from Daryl and walked back into my tent, zipping it shut and going back to the sleeping back, Dakota curled up next to me putting her head on my stomach. I closed my eyes letting sleep once again take over me.

"Aunt Lia!" I woke up, as Sophia shook me awake, "Get up." She started to poke my shoulder, I groaned and looked at her.

"I'm up, I'm up." I mumbled standing up and stretching, "I'm going to change-" Sophia nodded, "go find your mom. I'll be out soon." She nodded again and walked out. I yawned, and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I looked around the tent noticing my dog was gone again, "_Dakota_." I groaned. I got dressed quickly: jean shorts, a white flowing tank top and boots. I walked out of my tent after brushing my hair, and looked around trying to find my dog.

"Morning Amelia!"

I looked over at Dale and smiled, "Mornin'!" I shouted over to him.

"You look awake." He said sarcastically laughing to himself.

"Really?-" I yawned, "I don't feel like it." We both laughed for a second, then I walked over to the van that was being loaded up, I walked over to the new guy. Rick, "Hi-" I said standing beside him. He looked at me and rose an eyebrow, "I never got to fully introduce myself-" I stuck my hand out toward him smiling at him, "I'm Amelia O'Leary, little sister of Carol Peletier and a friend of Lori."

He returned the smile and grabbed my hand shaking it, "Rick Grimes." I added '_Friend of Lori_' so he would. I don't know... like me more? Since Lori hung out with me? Now that I think about it, that sounded very stupid.

I sighed releasing his hand, "I know Merle-" I said quietly so nobody could hear, "he may be dumb, stubborn, ignorant, and isn't the one to work well with others, but we need him. He can handle a gun and he can take a hell of a beating-" I lowered my voice even more, "and he's all that Daryl's got just think if that was your brother on the roof. You'd do anything to get him back, right?" Rick sighed, he looked guilty and nodded slowly, "Right. Just remember that." I patted him on the shoulder, and walked over to Carol and Sophia, with Ed sitting on his lazy ass behind them, I chose to ignore him, "Hi Soph-" I said with a big smile on my face, I looked at Carol, "Hi Care." Carol smiled at me for using the nickname I gave her when I was little.

"Hi Aunt Lia!" Sophia hugged my legs, then sat down by her mom again watching the boys load up the van.

"What?-" I groaned, "No hi for Ed?" I looked at the fat dick head who asked that.

"Go to hell, Ed." I snapped at him, "I'm not taking your shit." I turned back around looking at them loading the van.

"Hey! You don't talk to me like that!" Ed snapped back.

"Fuck off, Ed!-" I screamed at him. Carol shot me a look that said 'language!' I rolled my eyes and glared at Ed, "Don't talk to me, and leave me alone. Understand?"

"Or else what?" Before I could answer him Ed's chair tipped over sending him flying to the ground. My eyes widened as Ed got up angrily. I looked over at who did it.

"The woman said to leave her alone." Daryl snapped at Ed who got up, his face was red with anger and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Ed went forward trying to lunge at Daryl who rose his crossbow and pointed it at Ed's eye, "Ya take one wrong move-" Ed stopped, and stared wide eyed at the crossbow, "ya ge' a arrow in the eye, understand?" He nodded and Daryl lowered his crossbow.

Daryl looked over at Carol and Sophia, who sat there with their heads bowed. They couldn't say nor do anything, or else Ed would beat Carol. Daryl's eyes went to mine, but then his quickly darted to the van behind me and he took off toward the van. I grabbed his arm before he could go past me, he looked at his arm and slowly looked at me, "Thanks." I said softly, he mumbled something I couldn't catch and walked back over to the van.

"Your boyfriend won't be here for long-" I looked back toward Ed, who was sitting back down, "you best pray he ain't gone for to long."

I scoffed, half because Ed was being an ass as usual, and the other half because he made the assumption that I and Daryl were a thing, "Or else what?" I snapped, almost challenging him, "you know you can't touch me, I ain't your bitch and I will fight back." I snapped turning on my heal and walking toward the van. I walked over to Glenn who was leaning against the van he was looking at me as I approached.

"What was that?" He asked pointing to Ed.

"That's the rare_ Ed-tore_-" I said with a smirk, and earned a chuckle from Glenn, "very lazy, last of his kind and is very soon about to become extinct." I mumbled harshly, Glenn chuckled to himself and I glared at Ed. I felt bad for telling him that I wasn't his bitch, not because I told him _that_, no _that_ felt good but because I basically pointed out that Carol was. Hopefully one day, Carol will fight back. I punched Glenn's arm, "Don't trip and hurt yourself." I told him, he tensed and walked over to Rick.

I walked around looking at the crew before me, "Don't kill each other." I mumbled to them.

T-Dog laughed, "We can try."

I rolled my eyes, and walked past them. I brushed up against Daryl as I went to go to the lake, I was stopped by a hand that grabbed my arm. I looked at the hand and slowly looked up at the face of Daryl Dixon, "Don't hurt anyone, if you don't have to."

He scoffed, "No' makin' any promises." He mumbled, still holding onto my arm.

I looked down at his hand, then back up at him, "You expecting something, or are you trying to figure out something more clever to say?" He snorted and I smirked at him.

"Don' die while I'm gone." He said finally.

I rose an eyebrow, and opened my mouth to reply. Until Rick's voice echoed through the camp, "C'mon guys!" He said opening and getting into the van. T-Dog followed him.

I looked at Daryl who finally let go of my arm, "Don't do anything stupid-" He rose an eyebrow, "you tend to get angry easily, and I don't want you killing our people-" I looked over at Glenn who waved bye to me, I returned the wave then sighed, "and keep an eye on Glenn, he may be fast but he's-" I paused trying to think of the word, "a wimp-" Daryl snorted, but I saw a small smirk appear on his lips, "I'm being serious, and don't forget to give Merle a punch from me for being an idiot. And I won't die." He nodded, looking more relieved and walked over to the van, hopping in, almost exactly what had happened with Merle. No bye or anything. So, I was taking the conversation as a goodbye.

"If you're so worried about him-" I jumped, then saw Carol appear next to me with her arms crossed, "why didn't you just go with him?"

I scoffed, "Cause I'm not stupid-" She rose an eyebrow, "you have enough to worry about as it is, I don't need you worryin' about me when you have that little girl to worry about and if I'm not in your site, you're getting worried." She sighed and walked over to Sophia. The van pulled away and drove off. I walked over to her and sat down, Ed had retreated back into the tent, which I was glad of, "and I'm not worried about Merle, he can handle himself."

Carol glanced at me, then gave me a small smile, "I wasn't talking about _Merle_." She gave me a pointed look, and nodded toward the direction the van went in, "You were worrying about Daryl-" I rose an eyebrow, "Why?"

I sighed, "A promise I made to Merle actually-" She rose an eyebrow, "he asked me before he left to look after Daryl-" I shrugged, "So I'm keeping my promise."

Carol smirked at me, "Sounds more like to me that you're just trying to convince yourself that."

I rolled my eyes, scoffing and walked over to Lori, starting up a conversation with her. At least she wouldn't patronize me about Daryl or Merle. At least I hoped not.


	8. Chapter 8

Amelia O'Leary P.O.V

I had nothing to do, after everyone left and after Lori stopped ranting to me about Rick leaving once more, I understood what she was saying, but I had to continuously remind her that Rick did the right thing. Carl and Sophia were safely playing with the Morales children as the Morales parents watching them heavily along with Lori.

I sighed and walked over to the lake, where I saw: Jacqui, Amy, Andrea, and Carol doing laundry. I decided to go and talk to them, maybe give myself some entertainment. I walked over, scowling at Ed who was standing by his car watching the women doing laundry. God how much I wanted Ed to suffer, for what he's done to my niece and sister.

I walked over finding an empty spot next to Carol, I smiled at her as I made myself comfortable, "Hey."

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at me, "Hi." She paused, "Hey, while you're here-" She handed me a rock and some clothes, "How about you make yourself useful and help out." She gave me a playful smirk.

I laughed and took the supplies, "Might as well, got nothing else better to do."

I heard Jacqui let out a dramatic sigh, "Can someone explain to me how the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?" The group silently laughed to each other.

"The world ended." Amy said scrubbing a piece of laundry on a rock.

"_Yeah_-" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked back at Jacqui who rose an eyebrow, "Didn't you get the memo?" I joked and we all shared a laugh.

Carol shrugged, "It's just the way it is." She said softly. She scrubbed some, then sighed, "I do miss my Maytag." I giggled.

"I miss my Benz, my sat nav." Andrea added on, to which I laughed at again.

"I miss my coffeemaker with that dual-drip filter and built-in grinder, honey." Jacqui sounded like she was in heaven just thinking about it.

"I can agree with the coffee." I said, looking back at Jacqui who laughed.

"My computer…" Amy said, "and texting."

"You damn kids and your internet." I pointed my finger at her, and she giggled.

Andrea sighed, "I miss my_ vibrator_." All the women shared a look and burst out into laughter even Carol.

"Oh!" Jacqui gave Andrea a pointed look that said _'Girl! Get it on'_ the look she gave her made me laugh.

"Oh my God!" Amy said embarrassed at her sisters, confession. I mean I would to.

Carol looked over her shoulder to see if Ed was staring, "Me too." She said silently.

I dropped my supplies in the shallow water, "You did not just say that." I put my hand over my forehead, "Tell me you didn't just say that." All the women laughed at me, and I joined them. I liked this little bonding time we had going on here. It gave us a moment to forget some.

"What's so funny?" I heard from behind me. I scowled hearing the voice, got I hated Ed.

"Just swapping war stories, Ed." Andrea shouted over to Ed, in a sarcastic manner which made me giggle to myself.

"Yeah." Amy agreed with her sister.

"Fuck off, Ed!" I shouted over to him, the girl gave me approved looks, but Carol just glared at me.

I heard Ed's footsteps coming over to us and I sighed loudly, "_Problem_, Ed?" Andrea asked, I could tell in her tone of voice, she really didn't give a shit. She just wanted him to leave

"Nothin' that concerns you-" Ed spit on the ground which made me roll my eyes, "And you ought to focus on your work. This ain't no comedy club." I stood up pissed as hell.

"Ed, tell you what-" I said grabbing a shirt of his that Carol was working on, "you don't like how your laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself-" I threw the shirt at him, "Here."

He threw it back at my face, "Oh!" I screamed as it hit my face. I caught it, glaring at him

"Ain't my job, missy." Ed said with a smirk. I let the shirt drop on the ground getting re-dirty. I stomped on it and kicked it over at him. His jaw dropped as I smirked at him

"Amelia, don't." Carol tried to reason with me, but I was pissed.

Andrea appeared next to me, "What is your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?" She asked crossing her arms. I smirked gaining a lot of respect for Andrea.

"Well, it sure as hell ain't listening to some uppity smart-mouthed bitch." Andrea's jaw dropped, "Tell you what…" He looked over at Carol, nodding toward her, "come on. Let's go." Carol got up.

"No, Care-" I tried to reason with her, but she just picked Ed over me again ignoring my request and trying to walk over to him.

"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you, Ed." Andrea said stopping Carol from moving around her.

"And I say it's none of your business." He snapped at Andrea, I gave up I wasn't going to argue with her or him anymore. If she was just going to keep picking him over me, I was just going to tolerate the two of them to see Sophia, "Come on now. You heard me." Carol kept trying to get around Andrea.

"Carol-" Andrea tried to reason with her.

"Andrea, please. It doesn't matter." Carol said softly, yeah it doesn't matter, what so ever.

"Hey, don't think I won't knock you on your ass just 'cause you're some college-educated cooze, All right?" Andrea's jaw dropped once more as Ed had just threatened her again, "Now you come on now or you gonna regret it later." Ed said toward Carol who got away from Andrea but Jacqui got in front of her.

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed? Yeah, we've seen them." Jacqui said. Yeah so have I, but that doesn't stop her from choosing him.

"Stay out of this. Now come on!" Everybody continued to try and stop her, "You know what? This ain't none of y'all's business. You don't want to keep prodding the bull here, okay? Now I am done talking. Come on."

All the girls continued to try and get Carol to fight him. But she still continued to pick him, I stood up having enough of it, "You know what?-" The girls looked at me, "Let her go." Their jaws dropped, probably shocked to hear this from her own sister, "She's just going to continue to choose him no matter what-" I looked directly in Carol's eyes, "even over her own blood, she'll choose this, abusive, ego-maniac, child molester over her own sister." I snapped at Carol who had tear in her eyes.

"You don't call me that! I tell you what!-" I turned around, hearing Ed getting upset and instead of coming face to face with him. I came face to _fist_ with him. He had punched me across the face. I heard Carol scream over at me asking me if I was ok, "You think you can…" Everything else just became muffled as I saw the girls trying to get Ed off of Carol, Andrea comforted me as I held my cheek. That was going to be a bruise later, _awesome_. I saw Shane walk up over here and grab Ed throwing him on the ground and started to punch him over and over again. This was the only time I felt good about Shane doing something. Carol started to cry over her husband getting beat to death, but didn't give a rats ass about me anymore. The women started to yell at Shane to stop, but honestly I wanted him to continue.

Shane stopped and grabbed Ed by his shirt lifting him up in the air, "You put your hands on your wife, your little girl, Amelia or anybody else in this camp one more time, I will not stop next time. Do you hear me? Do you hear me?!" At least Shane had the decency to beat the shit out of him while Carol just stood and watched as her husband hit me.

"Yes." Of course Ed agreed fast. He would have to otherwise Shane would kill him, I was sure of it.

"I'll beat you to death, Ed." Shane warned.

Carol started to cry, "Ed!" Of course, still crying for her fucking husband. I slowly got up, Andrea helping me to my feat.

"I'll beat you to death." Shane promised, before punching him once more, and throwing him on the ground. Shane gave Ed a good kick to the ribs for good measure.

"Oh God! No. God!" Carol cried as she crawled over to Ed. "Ed, I'm sorry. Oh my God. Ed, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ed. Ed, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Ed."

I laughed bitterly, "Typical, Carol-" She looked up at me through teary eyes, "think of the reason we became so distant!-" She continued to cry, "It's because every damn chance you get, you choose_ him_ over _me_. Your own damn blood!" I snapped at her, "I fuckin' hate you, Carol!" I screamed at her, she looked me dead in the eyes her jaw dropping as I said those words, "I hate you." I spat once more, before stomping away back to camp. My cheek still stingy.

"Hey!-" I didn't want to talk to anyone, I was going to break at any moment, but I heard the voice. It was Shane. He reached me looking me over, "are you ok?" He asked putting a hand on my shoulder, rubbing it for comfort.

Tears filled my eyes, "Um-" I scoffed letting a tear fall out, "_no_. I'm _not_." Shane saw the tears and wrapped me in a hug. I was shocked at first but hugged back crying onto his shoulder, "Fuck Ed, fuck _Carol_, fuck them all."

"Hey-" Shane pulled back wiping a tear away with his thumb, "I can understand Ed, but you don't mean that about Carol. She's your sister."

I laughed bitterly, "She might be my sister, biologically, but she doesn't give a rats ass about anything other then Ed. Blood is thicker than water and she picked the fuckin' water." I ran a hand through my hair as I pulled away from Shane, "the fuckin' water." I whispered angrily, Shane just stared at me, and I stormed into my tent ignoring the stares from other people.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Oh, man! I cannot wait 'til I get to write season 3 of this! It's going to be awesome! Already got ideas buzzin' in my head!**

**Ok, so down to legit business, bought the game The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (purely for Daryl, of course) while the gameplay itself is a little boring, it had the potential to have a great storyline, for those who have played it know what I mean. There's this girl, Anna or her nickname 'Scout' (don't know her, look her up with The Walking Dead wikia for the game) I was actually thinkin' about maybe putting her in here for some more drama in a way, and tying the game with the show (counting it was based on before Merle and Daryl found the Atlanta group. **

**Does that sound good? Or should I just leave it be? Review what you think! **

**Peace my lovely bitches.**


	9. Chapter 9

Amelia O'Leary P.O.V

I didn't know what to do, I had that fight with Carol. So that ruled her out, she was probably still mad or upset at me, as I was her. So I decided to sit around and draw, or read the old letters I have written to Christopher and letters he has written to me. I sighed trying to find something to draw about, I used to just be able to draw without thinking about it, that apparently isn't the case anymore. Well, the worlds gone to shit, I guess my 'muse' is gone.

I sighed loudly, I then proceeded to look through the sketch book, seeing all of the pictures I have drawn. I drew a picture of Sophia when she was first born, her cute little baby face. I flipped another picture and it was Christopher, with his dog tags and army uniform standing tall with an American flag. I believe this is when I first figured out he was in the army. I flipped through to another page and saw another sketch of I and Christopher, I had my arms wrapped around his neck loosely, with my head on his chest my eyes closed and a small smile playing on my lips as if I was the happiest girl in the world. Christopher was in his army uniform, his arms wrapped around my waist tightly with his dog tags in his hands, holding both the dog tags and me close and tightly.

I think that picture was about him loving both the army and me to much to leave either one, and/or give up on either.

I put the sketch book to the side and felt Dakota move her head that was placed on my stomach, I smiled down at my dog and scratched behind her ear. She nuzzled closer to me in approval. I sighed now just petting the husky. I really didn't want to go out, even though it was far from morning and everyone was already up and running. I had a giant bruise on my cheek and I didn't feel like being questioned about it.

I heard footsteps and I quickly grabbed my gun, ready to fight at any moment. In case it was a walker, you never knew.

The tent unzipped, and Shane came in. My eyes narrowed, "Hey." He said coming into full view, and smiled at me.

"_Hi_?" I put my gun down, and petted Dakota who was very aware that a man she didn't know was in the tent, and she didn't like that.

He looked at my face for a moment, he was probably looking at the fresh bruise that I had on my cheek, "Damn-" Yup, "He hit you pretty hard, didn't he?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but I'm hoping you hit him harder." I gave him a smirk.

He returned the smirk, and nodded, "I think I left a few bruises, and scratches-" I rose an eyebrow, "he hasn't come out of the tent."

I scoffed, "Good. Nobody wants him here-" I stood up, I have been fully dressed to go outside since I woke up. I just haven't gone outside, "You know I have never wished death on a human being, besides Ed."

Shane kneeled down in front of me listening to me, he gave me a smile, "Honestly? The man deserves death, more than anybody in this camp-" He gave me a pat on the shoulder, "he'll get his karma-" He gave me a wink, "I'll make sure of it."

I giggled, "You mean, he'll get his Shane?"

He laughed, "Yeah, something like that." Shane sighed and reached his hand out for me to take, "Sophia has been asking for you, and so has Carl. Just because you have that bruise doesn't mean anything. Somebody asks, just ignore them." I sighed, and hesitantly took his outstretched hand. He pulled me up to my feet, and held the flap out of my tent, I ducked under and walked out. I squinted as the sun hit my face, the warmth felt good though so I welcomed the bright sun.

I saw a lot of people around Andrea and Amy, I and Shane shared a look, I walked up before Shane did and saw the ton of fish they had in their hand, "Damn, how'd you catch that many."

Andrea laughed, then looked me in the eyes. Her eyes slowly drifted to the bruise on my face and her eyes got wider. She shook her head, then gave me a smile, "Our dads tactics." Dale walked up to the group, his eyes were wide probably from seeing the many fish, "Hey, Dale. When's the last time you oiled those line reels? They are a disgrace." The group shared a laugh, besides Dale who just stared in shock.

"I, uh, I don't want to alarm anyone, but we may have a bit of a problem." Dale said, the group shared a look as Shane joined us and stood firmly by me.

Shane rose an eyebrow, "and what would that be Dale?" Dale pointed in a direction, the group shared a look and we made our way over there. We walked up there, and everyone gasped seeing Jim digging holes. He ignored us as we walked up, Shane stepped up, trying to grab for the shovel but Jim snapped taking it back, "Hey, Jim." Jim's eyes turned into a hard glare, "Jim, why don't you hold up, all right? Just give me a second here, please."

"What do you want?" Jim snapped at Shane.

Shane held his hands up in defense, "We're all just a little concerned, that's all."

The Morales father stood by Shane, "Dale says you've been out here for hours."

Jim glared at the Morales father, "So?" Jim snapped at him.

"So why are you digging? Are you heading to China, Jim?" I almost wanted to giggle at Shane's remark. I half thought of the same thing, he's dug like 6 or 7 holes.

"What does it matter? I'm not hurting anyone." Jim was in defense mood. Going on instinct.

"Yeah, except maybe yourself-" Jim rose an eyebrow, "It's a hundred degrees today. You can't keep this up." Shane tried to reason with him.

Jim rolled his eyes, fixing the shovel and started to dig once more, "Sure I can. Watch me."

"Jim, they're not gonna say it so I will. You're scaring people. You're scaring my son and Carol's daughter." Lori said stepping into the equation. I looked over at Sophia who walked away from Carol and over to me. I gave her a warm smile and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to me, she buried her head into my shoulder not wanting to see Jim like this.

Jim rose an eyebrow at Lori, then his eyes passed over the children, I put a hand over my gun on my waist band, if he tried anything funny. It'll be his head, "They got nothing to be scared of. I mean, what the hell, people? I'm out here by myself. Why don't you all just go and leave me the hell alone?" Nice point. I'm not arguing with him

Shane continued anyway, "We think that you need to take a break, okay? Why don't you go and get yourself in the shade? Some food maybe." Jim rose an eyebrow, "I'll tell you what… maybe in a little bit I'll come out here and help you myself. Jim, just tell me what it's about. Why don't you just go ahead and give me that shovel?"

Jim stuck the shovel into the ground leaning his weight on it. The man seemed exhausted, "Or what?"

"There is no or what. I'm asking you." I didn't understand how Shane could keep his cool. I would have been screaming at him telling him he was crazy. But that's just me, "I'm coming to you and I'm asking you, please. I don't want to have to take it from you."

"And if I don't, then what?" Shane put his hands on his hips, "Then you're gonna beat my face in like Ed Peletier, aren't you? Y'all seen his face, huh? What's left of it. See, now that's what happens when someone crosses you." Shane did that for the good of the cause. Ed was a dick anyway. He deserved everything Shane gave him.

Shane sighed loudly, "That was different, Jim."

Amy stepped up, "You weren't there. Ed was out of control. He was hurting his wife." Amy said trying to keep Jim calm, even though he was going crazy.

"That is their marriage-" Jim snapped at her, "That is not his-" Jim nodded his head toward Shane, "He is not judge and jury." Jim looked at Shane, "Who voted you king boss, huh?"

I stepped up, pushing Soph behind me, "Shane did that, because Ed hit me-" Jim's eyes darted toward the bruise on my face, "I ain't no part in their marriage, and I never will be. What right did he have to hit me? None. So, please just give Shane the shovel and lets get on with life. Ok?"

Shane nodded his thanks toward me, "Amelia's right, Jim. Now, Jim, I'm not here to argue with you, all right? Just give me the shovel, okay?"

Jim started to go crazy again, "No, no, no."

"Just give me the…" Jim pushed Shane, and threaten to hit Shane with the shovel, "Jim!" Shane screamed tackling him to the ground. Shane rolled, Jim on his back and pulled his handcuffs out, "Okay, shh shh."

Jim struggled against Shane as he handcuffed him, "You got no right!"

"Stop. Shh." Shane was trying to calm Jim, like he would come a dog.

"You got no right!"

Shane lifted Jim up, Jim tried to sprint in the other direction but Shane stopped him forcing Jim to look at him, "Jim, just stop it. Hey-" Jim tried to run again, "Hey-" Shane grabbed Jim dragging him to a tree.

"Don't!" Jim screamed as Shane set him against the tree and started to tie him up.

"Jim-" Jim looked up at Shane, "Jim, nobody's gonna hurt you. You hear me?" Jim started to scream and cry trying to get out of the ropes, "Shh. Jim, nobody is gonna hurt you, okay?"

"That's a lie." Jim snapped at Shane, "That's the biggest lie there is. I told that to my wife and my two boys. I said it 100 times. It didn't matter. They came out of nowhere. There were dozens of 'em. Just pulled 'em right out of my hands. You know, the only reason I got away was 'cause the dead were too busy eating my family." Shane shook his head and walked away from him. The group stared at each other before walking back to camp. Sophia ran up to my side and smiled at me, I wrapped my arm around her and tried to tell her everything was going to be ok.

I and Sophia had some bonding time for a while before she went over to join Carol, Lori and Carl.

It was now time for the fish to be served. I have long awaited this, I needed this freaking fish.

We all have been laughing and having a good time, eating fish, cracking jokes. It was like the world hadn't ended at all. I was wearing my Army Strong shirt, I had washed it and decided on wearing it again, I had my hair up in a bun and jeans. I was sitting next to Lori, Andrea on the other side of me and Amy on Andrea's side. Andrea was slowly becoming one of my closest friends here.

"I've got to ask you, man-" We all looked at the Morales father who was staring at Dale with a smile, "It's been driving me crazy."

Dale rose an eyebrow, "What?"

Morales laughed, "That watch." He said pointing to the watch on Dale's wrist.

Dale looked at the watch and laughed, "What's wrong with my watch?"

"I see you every day, the same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass." Morales said laughing at Dale, I giggled to myself.

Jacqui laughed, "I've wondered this myself."

Dale shook his head and laughed, "You're missing the point."

Jacqui laughed, "Unless I've misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while." She pointed out with a smirk.

"But there you are every day winding that stupid watch." Morales said with another laugh.

Dale sighed. I almost groaned knowing a long, drawn out speech was coming, "Time… it's important to keep track, isn't it? The days at least." Dale's eyes went to Andrea, "Don't you think, Andrea? Back me up here." I rose an eyebrow at her, "I like… I like what, um, a father said to son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said, "I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it."" I felt like I needed to bow my head and pray during that speech. It was like I was in church.

Amy laughed, "You are so weird." Everyone joined in on Amy's laughter.

Dale shrugged defensively, "It's not me. It's Faulkner. William Faulkner. Maybe my bad paraphrasing." Everyone laughed.

I saw Amy stand up from the campfire and make her way to the RV. I rose an eyebrow and opened my mouth to say something, but Andrea beat me to it, "Where are you going?" Andrea asked protectively.

Amy turned around, "I have to pee. Jeez, you try to be discreet around here…" She turned around and made her way to the RV. Everyone laughed at her comment. After a few moments, I heard the RV door open back up, "We're out of toilet paper?" She said coming out of the door and putting her hand on the door. I smiled and looked down, I heard a loud scream and looked over to see a walker biting into Amy's arm. Andrea screams loudly, and I grabbed my gun out of my waist band, the walker bit into Amy's neck, eating her. I aimed and shot the walker, it went still and fell to the ground. Andrea ran over to her sister.

Everyone ran in different directions, scattering everywhere. Jim was beating the walkers with an axe, the Morales father protecting his family, Shane shooting. We needed Rick, Daryl, Glenn and T-Dog more than ever now. I looked around shooting every walker that came in my way. I needed to find Sophia and Carol. I ran through the crowd desperately. I saw Sophia running around with Carol who ran into hiding, I ran for them but felt someone grab onto my arm. I turned around to punch them, thinking it was a walker. My fist was caught in mid air, I stared directly into icy blue eyes, "Daryl." I said, in shock. He was back.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow and shot a walker that was directly behind me. I stared in shock, "No' lettin' ya break yer promise so quickly." He went in another direction. A promise? What promise? I continued to run to find Sophia and Carol, stopping every now and then to shoot a walker. Finally I shot one last time, the walker fell to the ground without another sound. Everything was silent.

I turned around seeing everyone standing in shock. The walkers were dead, for the most part.

"I remember my dream now. Why I dug the holes." Jim said silently. We all stared in shock, hearing crying from Andrea.

I heard some more crying, I ran over to the crying seeing Sophia and Carol hugging each other crying. My eyes widened, "_Hey_-" I said softly, kneeling in front of Sophia tucking my gun back into my waist band. Sophia continued to cry uncontrollably, I opened my arms for her and she ran into them, "It's ok-" I said softly, trying to calm her down, "you're ok. I'm here." I looked at Carol, I gave her a look and her eyes drifted to my bruise. I closed my eyes trying to forget about Carol and just hugging Sophia.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **

**For those of you who are getting annoyed with me for not making Daryl/OC come sooner. I'm sorry! I like to build into the story and allow you to get to know the character before pairing them up with anyone.**

**But, just because y'all are bein' so persistent, I put a Daryl and Amelia moment in here, it's nothing big but it's a moment, just something to keep ya guys goin'.**

**Bare with me, the more romancey-sappy-cute-couple stuff will come sometime during the 2nd and 3rd season. The 2nd season building more of a relationship up, and the 3rd well - We'll get to that. The 1st season is all learning who Amelia is, her relationship with her sister and Sophia and building relationships with other people.**

**There will be enough time sappy romantic drama filled stuff - later. I promise it will come.**

Amelia O'Leary P.O.V

We all stared as Lori walked over to Andrea trying to talk to her about her sister.

I looked over at Daryl who was smashing the walkers heads with an axe. I walked over, and smiled at T-Dog and Glenn, "Need some help?" I asked, they gave me a sad smile then nodded. I grabbed a leg, Glenn grabbed the other and T-Dog grabbed the upper torso. We threw the walker into the fire letting it swallow up in flames.

Lori came over, she didn't look happy. I looked at T-Dog and Glenn telling them I'll be back in a minute. I walked over to Shane, Rick and Lori, "She still won't move?" Rick asked as she came up.

"She won't even talk to us. She's been there all night. What do we do?" She looked at I, Shane and Rick.

I sighed, "Why don't we just let her mourn. She lost her sister." I said quietly, Lori nodded agreeing with me.

"Can't just leave Amy like that." Shane said, I glared at him for disagreeing, "We need to deal with it same as the others."

Rick nodded toward Shane in agreement. I could see that Lori agreed more with me than the boys, but she wasn't going to go up against them, "I'll tell her how it is." Rick said walking over to Andrea. He walked over kneeling down behind her. In a split second Andrea pulled out her gun, and pointed it directly at Rick. Rick put his hands up and backed away from the girl coming back to us. I smirked as he had the look of fear.

"Y'all can' be serious." I looked at Daryl, who had came up to us now, "Le' tha' girl hamstring us? The dead girl's a time bomb." I rolled my eyes at his statement.

Rick looked impatient with Daryl, "What do _you_ suggest?" That was more like a challenge.

Daryl shrugged, "Take the sho'. Clean, in the brain from here. Hell, I can hi' a turkey between the eyes from this distance."

My jaw dropped, "_What_?-" He looked at me, "Obviously, if Andrea hasn't moved from her position she knows what she's doing, and if she doesn't then we lose 2 people. So be it, it's her sister."

"Danger to us all." Daryl said sternly, getting a little to close for comfort, and looking at me as if daring me to disagree with him.

"_Her sister_." I said in the same tone, also mocking his accent, I realized he and both Merle hated when I did that. He rose an eyebrow and pursed his lips, still to uncomfortably close to me, "You'd want to put Merle down yourself, too." I paused waiting for him to snap at me, but it never came so I sighed and stepped away from him seeing that he wasn't going to move and it made me uncomfortable, "Respect her decision for her sister, as you'd want people to do for you." I looked at the 4 people before me, waiting for them to say something, but nobody did. So I went on doing the work I felt was necessary.

I was helping with moving some of the bodies. I remember Glenn's words. Our people - left. Walkers/Geeks - right. I was paired up with Rick as we were moving, "I forgot to ask-" I looked up at Rick, waiting for him to continue, "were you in the army?"

"_Nope_." I grabbed the walkers feet and threw the rest of it's body into the pile. I brushed my hands off on my jeans.

Rick nodded, "I was just wonderin' I mean you're wearing the _Army Strong_ shirt, and I've seen you with a gun, you just seemed pretty experienced."

I shrugged, "Didn't ask why you thought I was." I stated plainly, walking over to the next walker.

Rick followed closely behind me, "Did you know somebody in the army?"

"_Yep_." I replied plainly, grabbing a walker by the arms, Rick grabbed the legs and we dragged it over to the pile.

"Your dad?" He asked after we threw the walker into the pile.

"Listen, Rick-" He rose an eyebrow, "I don't ask about your personal life, and your past, and you don't ask about mine. Deal?" I pushed past him and toward the other walkers.

"Hey-" I turned around as Rick was about to speak again. Then we heard screaming, and shouting. I turned on my heal pulling my gun out of my waist band and running toward the noise.

"A walker got him. A walker bit Jim." Jacqui said screaming and pointing at Jim, I rose an eyebrow at Jim as Jacqui ran away from him.

Everyone came around, worry evident on their face, "I'm okay. I'm okay." Jim said, raising his hands and smiling. He was going crazy.

"Show it to us." Daryl stated firmly, Jim eyes flashed toward Daryl, "Show it to us." He demanded louder. Jim just back up insisting he was fine.

"Easy, Jim." Shane said calmly, raising his hand and walking toward Jim.

"_Grab him_." Daryl said, in the charging position. Almost like a bull. Jim grabbed a shovel swinging at everyone. I pointed my gun at him, but Rick lowered it with his hand shaking his head, giving me a look that said 'they'll handle it'

"Jim, put it down." Shane said calmly, Jim swung at Shane, "Put it down." He said in a more demanding tone.

T-Dog came up behind Jim grabbing him by his arms and throwing the shovel out of his grasp. Daryl ran up lifting Jim's shirt up revealing a bite wound on Jim's side, "I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay." I closed my eyes, hoping that this nightmare could go away. I felt a hand go to my shoulder, I looked over to see Rick with his hand on my shoulder and reassuring eyes.

I pushed his hand off of my shoulder and walker over to Lori and Jacqui who were discussing what to do with Jim. Jim had been placed by the RV.

Daryl came up around the time I did, "I say we pu' a pickaxe in his head and the dead girl's 'n be done with it." I stood next to Shane, glaring at Daryl.

Shane rose an eyebrow, and put his hands on his hips, "Is that what you'd want if it were you?" I rolled my eyes knowing that Daryl would give some snappy remark back.

"Yeah, and I'd thank ya while ya did it." Daryl said, getting in Shane's face. I rolled my eyes as Shane didn't back down, I put my hands between their chests pushing them away from each other.

"Now is not the time-" I said looking at Shane. I looked over at Daryl, "nor the place." The two men backed away from each other and I stood in my position once more, hoping that I wasn't going to be disrupted.

Dale sighed, "I hate to say it… I never thought I would… but maybe Daryl's right."

Rick rose an eyebrow at Dale, then shook his head disagreeing, "Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabid dog."

Dale shook his head, his eyes wide, "I'm not suggesting-"

Rick put his hand up cutting Dale off, "He's sick. A sick man. We start down that road, where do we draw the line?"

Daryl went up to Rick, "The line's pretty clear." Daryl looked over at me, "Zero tolerance fer walkers-" His eyes went back to Rick, "or them to be."

"What if we can get him help?" I scoffed, and shook my head at the idea, "I heard the C.D.C. was working on a cure."

"I heard that too." Shane said stepping up.

I scoffed, "Yeah, and I heard that the _tooth fairy_ and _Santa Claus_ were real-" Rick rose an eyebrow at me, and I shrugged, "Heard a lot of things before the world went to shit." I looked over at Daryl, who looked actually kind of amused. Did I just get an emotion, other than anger, from Daryl _Dixon_?

"What if the C.D.C. is still up and running?" Rick suggested, ignoring my statement. I rolled my eyes. The C.D.C was the place Christopher was going to take I, Carol and Sophia. Not permanently, but just until he found a safer place. That, obviously never came.

"Man, that is a stretch right there." Shane said, at least someone (_other than me_) has some common sense over here.

"Why?" Rick looked at the group before him, "If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the C.D.C. at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection…"

"Okay, Rick, you want those things, all right? I do too, okay? Now if they exist, they're at the army base. Fort Benning."

"That's 100 miles in the opposite direction." Lori said speaking up.

Shane nodded in agreement, "That is right. But it's away from the hot zone. Now listen to me. If that place is operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there."

"The military were on the front lines of this thing. They got overrun. We've all seen that."

"The military was everywhere-" I snapped, getting everyone attention, "That doesn't mean that they couldn't go down." I turned my glares away from them, "I know from first hand experience." I mumbled to myself.

"The C.D.C. is our best choice and Jim's only chance." Rick said standing up to me. I mumbled a whatever.

"Ya go lookin' for aspirin, do wha' ya need to do." Daryl grabbed the axe at his feet, "Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" Daryl went for Jim, and we all lunged into action.

Shane ran after him, "Hey hey hey!"

Rick pointed at gun at Daryl head, making Daryl stop abruptly, "We don't kill the living." Rick said through clenched teeth.

Daryl scoffed, raising his hands, "Tha's funny comin' from a man who jus' pu' a gun to my head." Daryl glared at Rick.

"We may disagree on some things, not on this." Shane said nodding his head toward Rick, then looked at Daryl, "You put it down. Go on."

Daryl put the axe down angrily and walked away. I walked over to Jim, and so did Rick. Rick grabbed Jim by the shoulder hauling him to the RV, "Come with me." Rick said gruffly.

"Where are you taking me?" Jim asked, panic in his eyes. Poor bastard.

Rick continued to push him, I followed along wanting to talk to Jim, "Somewhere safe." Rick put Jim into the RV. I went over to talk to Jim, "Hold on." Rick said, I looked at him with a rose eyebrow, "I need to talk to you-" He looked back at Jim, "_alone_." He looked back at me with a stern look.

I sighed loudly and nodded. He grabbed me by the arm and pushed me behind the RV, "What?" I asked when he stopped.

"Ok, we need to clear this out-" I rose an eyebrow, "a couple days ago everythin' was fine. You were talkin' to me like you cared. Today you're mad, I understand why you're upset, but I was just askin' a question. I'm sorry if I offended you, but Lori and Carl seem to like you so I figure that there's somethin' you don't show."

I took a deep breath, then nodded, "You're right, Rick-" I rubbed my temple, "ok, here's the deal. The whole army talk, gets a little touchy for me I don't exactly like to talk about it."

Rick nodded, "Fair enough."

"I'm sorry, I snapped at Shane to when he asked. It's a natural reflex now."

"Putting up a wall and guarding yourself out?-" I rose an eyebrow, "You notice things when the world ends." Rick winked at me, and I laughed, "so we're ok?" He stuck his hand out.

I took his hand and shook it, "Just fine."

Rick sighed, "Can I ask you a question?"

I shrugged, "You're going to anyway."

Rick chuckled, "Um, I didn't get to before-" He pointed to my cheek, and I sighed, "um, what happened?"

I knew he was referring to my bruise, "Carol's asshole of a husband, hit me-" Rick's jaw dropped, "he was going to do a lot worse, but Shane came and-" I let out a bitter laugh, "kicked his ass."

"Oh, _Jesus_-" Rick's hand went to my cheek, I flinched backing away from him, "sorry, just let me see." I nodded and he walked up to me, placing his hand on my cheek, he looked at the bruise and sighed, "I think you chipped some of your cheek bone-" I groaned, "I looks like it'll heal back to normal, but must not hit your face to hard-" I sighed in relief, "it'll stay bruised for a good while." I nodded, "Might want to put some ice on it, or at least something cold. It'll help with the swelling."

I nodded and his hand lowered to my shoulder, "Thanks." I mumbled.

He gave me a kind smile, "No problem." He wrapped his arms around me giving me a hug. I tensed for a moment then relaxed returning the hug, we separated and walked back to the group, getting some pretty good questioning stares from some of the campers. I nodded toward Rick, and I walked into the RV, Jim actually looked peaceful for just almost getting killed by Daryl.

I walked over to the cot he was laying on, sitting across from it, "How you feelin'?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

Jim let out a small chuckle, "Other than being bit by a walker-" He looked at me with a small smile, "Peachy."

I nodded, "Listen, about what Daryl did-"

Jim rose a hand, and silenced me, "I understand, Daryl maybe ruthless and _seem_ hardened-" Jim sighed, "he knows what he's doing and he's afraid of the consequences." I nodded, Jim gave me a smile then rose an eyebrow, "What is going on between the two of you, anyway?"

I snorted, "What?"

"You and Daryl, you guys are close-" I rose an eyebrow, "or that's what it seems like, anyway. There's buzzin' around the camp about you two." Jim smirked at me.

"Why? We don't talk, and when we do it's nothin' but insults, or disagreeing with one another-" I shrugged, "I got along with Merle _kinda_, Daryl's a different story all together."

Jim chuckled, "So I've heard, but whether or not it's insults or disagreeing. You two have something whether it'd be a mutual understanding, or just you two staring at each other when you guys get the chance-" My jaw dropped and he winked at me, "I've noticed, hun. He does it to, so it's ok." I put my head down blushing momentarily.

I giggled, "There's nothing-" I said, I patted Jim's shoulder, "need anything just holler." I walked out, the sun hitting my eyes which had just gotten used to the dimmed RV. I looked around and saw Carol kneeling by a corpse.

Daryl approached her with an axe, she stopped him, "I'll do it." I heard her murmur, "He's my husband." She grabbed the axe, Daryl letting her. I walked over, just far enough to not be seen by Carol or Daryl. She swung the axe repeatedly on Ed's skull, anger taking over her as she swung. If there was one thing people knew about us O'Leary girls is our temper, Carol knew how to control her temper. I on the other hand, do not.

I walked up behind her grabbing the axe from her hands and handing it back to Daryl, "Now you stand up to him-" I looked at Ed, almost feeling guilt for thinking that this is exactly what he needed. The guilt was soon gone, he deserved this more than anything. I sighed looking back up at her, "not when he hit me, not when he tried to touch me or when he touched Sophia-" I scoffed, "but when he's dead." Tears started to visibly show in Carol's eyes, "_Typical_." I mumbled walking away from her.

"Lia-" She grabbed my arm.

I pulled away from her angrily, "_No_." I snapped, "You think you can try and get me to respect you again, after you pulled that stunt a couple days ago? After you sided with him-" I pointed to Ed's corpse, "over _me_, after he did this-" I pointed to the bruise on my face, "to _me_? You sided with an abusive husband, a child molester, and a rapist, over _me_? Your _family_? Your _sister_?-" I laughed bitterly, "This hasn't been the first time either, you always chose him over me over anything. Why? Hell if I know." I paused, "Go fuck yourself Carol. I. Hate. _You_." I turned on my heel and walked over to some of the walkers corpse, ready to help out. With the adrenaline and anger boiling in me. I could lift a fuckin' cow.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around ready to punch someone in the face. My fist balled up, I swung but stopped mid-way seeing Daryl, with an amused smirk, "Ya goin' to hi' _me_?" He asked that smirk still in place.

I let out a sigh, and put my fist down, "Damn it, Daryl I_ could_ have hit you-" I cursed under my breath, "_Yes_?"

Daryl chuckled lowly, "_Hit me_? You could'a only hi' me if I le' ya." I rolled my eyes, and muttered a whatever under my breath. I'll take you up on that challenge, Daryl Dixon. Daryl's look of amusement went away, and he narrowed his eyes, "Ya alrigh'?"

"Yeah, about as good as I'm getting." I gave him a questioning stare, "Why?"

He shrugged, "Ya snapped on yer sister."

"I do that a lot. She needs to be snapped at sometimes" I rolled my eyes, then shrugged, "It was her choice to pick that bastard, gave her an option and she sided with him. Saying that she wanted to stay for Soph, when she knew and I knew that Soph hated him as much as I did." I sighed, "It's over now. Ed's dead, it's the end of the world, and I still have Soph."

"Ya love tha' little girl?"

"What would make you think any differently?" I giggled softly, "I love her more than I love myself, if anything were to happen to her, I-I don't even know what I would do, I would basically just die inside."

"So le's hope nothin' happens to her." He said, swinging the axe and placing it on his shoulder.

"Let's hope." I agreed. I saw him drop the axe in the corner of me eye. I smirked to myself, balling my fist up I swung at him.

Within a flash, Daryl grabbed my fist before it connected with his face. He turned my arm around putting it behind me, he pulled me closer to him keeping my arm turned around behind my back. His other hand went to my other fist which I tried to hit him with he put both of my hands behind my back trapping me against him. He leaned forward, "_Nice try_." He whispered with a smirk on his face. I saw his eyes travel behind me, and around like he was checking his surroundings. He looked back down at me, the look he was giving me made me catch my breath. His eyes went from mine and drifted downward, he started to lean more in.

_**Bang!**_

* * *

**A/N:**

_**SURPRISE MUTHAFUCKA!**_

_**Oooh, Cliff-hanger! Kinda . . **_

_**I had to cut this chapter in half, because it was so long and well... it was getting annoying. **_

_**There I said it. **_

_**So I cut it in half, and the other half will be up soon. **_

_**REMEMBER **_

_**More Reviews = Sooner Updates**_


	11. Author's Note

**A/N:**

Ok, so I gotta review, now before I handle it I would rather me answer their question first.

Here's the review: _** I read all ten chapters, and I don't have a lot of good things to say. But my**_  
_**main concern is why did you put this under Daryl/Carol?**_

**__**Alright, so you've read all ten chapters, good for you. So you should know that it isn't Daryl/Carol and I have mentioned a _thousand_ times that it isn't throughout the story. The reason why I have put Carol as a staring role is simple, SHE'S HER SISTER.

Need me to say it again? **SHE. IS. HER. SISTER.**

Carol is staring in it, why? I figured people could put two and two together, but guess humanity has proven me wrong once again and that I should expect anything from them (which isn't a good thing, necessarily.)

Now you've read all ten chapters, and you have nothing good to say? That's..nice. Cool story, I suppose. Um, you don't have anything good to say, why read it? Why care, I know from experience is if I don't necessarily like a story, I won't question anything about.

Guess what I do, it's a secret: I leave.

Yeah, shocking. I don't post some idiot, ignorant review to tell the author I don't like their story. I just leave. No questions asked, nothing to say.

Yes, I am reasonable, meaning I'm up for some constructive criticism that could help me better my writing technique. But to just say that you don't like the story or have nothing good to say is ignorant. That's doing nothing but making yourself look like a dick. Plain and simple.

If you don't have nothing nice to say, kiddie, don't say nothing at all. Just move on. It's that easy. Don't like it? Move on from it and don't review an ignorant review that has nothing good to come from it. At all. Just making yourself look bad.

I understand that I'm not the best writer, I tend to put to much detail in and I also tend to get off topic maybe accidentally have a writing error. It's not that hard to mistake. So if you have to review, review how I should make it better, not how you don't like it. That's all I ask.

Bye.


	12. Authors Note: The Response

Here is the review that I asked for. From the girl (in the previous chapter) it took me awhile to respond simply because its my summer vacation and I spent it around a place with absolutely no Internet! So here you go:

**"My first impression of Amelia was that she came off very Mary Sue-ish. (I mean come on, the first monologue we get from Daryl is how hot she is.) I read on anyway, hoping her character development would change my mind; it didn't."**

_Well I'm glad that you read on to see if you were to like it. And the reason for Daryl's point of view of Amelia was simply to show he had an interest in her, that she was attractive and also for you to get a visual of her. _

**"Her snappy personality is obnoxious, and makes her sound bitchy. She claims 'blood is thicker than water' and yet she seems she could care less about her sister from the start." **

_Amelia loves her sister and niece she actually feels like she has been betrayed by her sister who seems to pick Ed over her since the beginning. Her personality is snappy, but obnoxious? I don't know about that. And by the way if you were to allow me to not only improve my writing skills and continue with the story you could see in (of course) later chapters that Amelia and Carol have a very close relationship it's just that they are polar opposites._

**"The canon characters are really OOC. If you're following the show's plotline, at least do some research first, and don't make it revolve around your OC. Ed never touched Sophia (Carol made sure of that). Merle was never friendly to just anybody, and he especially wouldn't ask a complete stranger to look after his brother ("Ain't nobody gonna care about you, except me, little brother")." **

_How about you, __you__ do your research on my, __my__ story I have said repeatedly that the story will follow the show with the exception of me changing a few things to fit my liking. And how about you do your research if you remember Merle said that to Daryl when Daryl was imagining Merle saying that to him. Daryl's mind was making Merle up, Merle never actually said that. So your point is invalid there. But I continue. _

**"You repeat yourself a lot in terms of writing skills; you said 'rose an eyebrow' at least ten times in one chapter, and mentioned the army shirt at least five times. I barely understand any dialogue coming from Merle and Daryl-yes, you've established they have hick accents, no need to exaggerate it-when you write "hit" as "hi' ", it just looks like he's saying "Hi". And don't let your personal dislike for certain characters show through your writing, it's very biased." **

_I can admit I went a little over board with the accents, and the expressions and the outfits but hey you learn from your mistakes, eh? And I do repeat myself, I can admit I'm not the best writer but I'm learning as I go. _

_And your being very vague about the whole my personal feelings for a character, who is it? _

_Lori? Yeah, I don't necessarily like her, but I don't think I've made her out to be a bad guy. _

_Carol? I love Carol simply put. _

_Ed? Everyone hates Ed, he's supposed to be a hated character, he's an asshole. Simply put. _

_Who? Who else? If you have specific examples I'll be happy to explain why I said what I said. _

**"I don't care if Amelia is Carol's sister. Labeling Daryl/OC under Daryl/Carol is extremely misleading, when you could've easily just put 'Daryl'."**

_I never put Daryl/Carol. I just put Carol as one of the main characters, cause and I repeat myself she's Amelia's sister. Just seemed logical to me at that point in time. _

_And I come to my conclusion: You don't like __**my**__ story. Don't. Fucking. Read. It. I'm sick and tired of these people coming on my story and being ignorant about it. Constructive criticism is gladly accepted, but ignorance will gladly get punched in the face. _

_If you got anything that you find wrong with my story, please feel free to shove that comment up your ass and leave the story. _

_Goodbye now. _

_Ps: I will be continuing this story here soon. I am editing it as we speak, and I hope you all will love the new style. Since I've been away I have been trying to improve my writing skills and I'm already starting a new story up, of course it's not gunna posted up yet but stay tuned to it! _

_And I leave you with a fuck you but have a nice day!_


	13. Another Authors Note: Sorry

_I feel like I need to explain something to a reviewer that has come to question my logic. There's nothing wrong with that, sometimes people need to have their logic questioned. So here goes nothing, from guest:_

**"So when someone doesn't like your story, it's ignorant?"**

_No, I never said that. I simply said that when people decide that they don't like my story and give me hell about it, it's ignorant. I never said when they don't like it it's ignorant. _

**"To be honest my first impression of you, as an author, is you only want people to give you praise for your story and biting anyone's head off if they don't like it."**

_Fair enough, I don't care if you give me constrictive criticism. That's gladly accepted cause I sure as hell need it. Praise is welcomed, cause I mean who would not welcome that? But I just hate when people decide they don't like my story and just give me hell about it, I have gotten reviews saying that I should ignore those reviews but that's just not me. _

_Hell I've gotten PMs telling me to stop writing simply because I "suck" at it. _

**"The reviewer never said they didn't like your story (you said that), they simply said they didn't have good things to say. It's a critic's job to say their opinion, is it not? What's the point of leaving a review without reading the entire story first, correct? The story doesn't have to be liked to be critiqued."**

_If she/he has nothing nice to say about my story shouldn't I only assume that they don't like it? I have said that I thank them for their time in reading my story. Have I not? The reviewer told me what she/he didn't like about my story, that's fine. She/he could have just left off at saying that I needed to tone down the accents, and need to quit repeating myself as much as I do. I would have accepted that and would have tried to stop, but old habits die hard. _

_But she/he didn't just say that, they questioned something's that were obvious to me and I did on purpose, they also stated that I had a personal hatred for one of the characters but they weren't telling me who. _

**"Yes they could've just left and not reviewed, but the ones who do read on will want to say what they think of your story. Isn't that what you want? Don't you want people's opinions? Isn't that why you writes stories in the first place?"**

_Correct, 100 percent correct. She read on like I said I thanked her for that she could have told me what she thought without sounding rude. I only retaliate when I feel like someone is trying to insult me. It's a natural instinct. _

**"Sometimes there will be people who adore and love your story, and sometimes there are flames for story.**

**Both can be constructive. You should accept both. Instead of making an arrogant bully out of yourself, telling people their "point is invalid" and to "shove that review up their **" for giving their "idiot, ignorant" review.**

**If you really are "reasonable", you wouldn't be talking like this to your reviewers."**

_Her point was invalid she/he told me that if I were to follow the show that I should "do my research" on the show first then pointed out things that were wrong. I did do my research, I simply told her that maybe she/he should do hers/his first before criticizing someone's work when you yourself don't know enough of the topic to begin with. Does that not make their point invalid? _

_Yes, I take constructive criticism but I do not take someone who come on there to simply insult my story. That gives me nothing to work with. _

_And an arrogant bully? _

_Ok, how about this the definition of arrogant. _

_Arrogant: Adjective_

_Having or revealing an exaggerated sense of one's own importance or abilities._

_Did I do any of those things? I believe I did not. I don't think I'm important, in fact look at my stories and past stories I don't even have 50 reviews on any of them. I know my "importance" is very slim. And my abilities? All I do sometimes is question my writing ability. I continue to write simply because of the few people who want to know what's going to happen. _

_And I'm a bully? Like I said, I only retaliate when I feel as of someone is trying to insult me. _


	14. Chapter 11

**I might start making the chapters a little shorter than usual. I don't know why, I just hate editing. **

**And, I'm sorry for my followers who want to read my story not my replies to reviewers. I've just kind of been in a pretty pissy mood lately. So, starting now I don't care who reviews, or what they review I will try to refrain from replying to them and just stick to my writing. So. Here you go: **

Amelia O'Leary P.O.V 

**_Bang! _**

I snapped out of whatever trance I was in hearing the shot erupt around us. I went to run after the sound, but Daryl had a tightened grip on me and he wasn't letting up, "Daryl let go!" I snapped at him, he looked as if he was in a trance, "Daryl!" I snapped louder. He let go automatically of me, and I sprinted the other direction toward the sound of the gun shot. Hoping that whatever the gun shot was for, Sophia wasn't involved.

I arrived to the campsite and saw Andrea crying over her sister and people watching her in shock.

I looked around and saw Sophia standing behind Rick and Lori next to Carl, I sighed in relief and walked over to Andrea. I put my hand on her shoulder, she looked up toward me tears streaming down her face I gave her a sad smile and she engulfed me into a hug crying on my shoulder. I hugged her back and tried to calm her down, Lori came up after the shock went away and put her arm around Andrea "C'mon, let's get you something to drink." Andrea went with Lori. I looked down at Amy, and closed her eyes.

I heard footsteps come up beside me, I looked up and saw Daryl. He looked at me, "Ya alrigh'"

I nodded, "Just, just take her to the burial or somethin'." I mumbled and walked away toward Sophia, she came out from behind Rick and Lori, I kneeled in front of her, "Hey Soph."

She had tears in her eyes, "Aunt Lia, I'm scared." She whispered.

I put my hands on her shoulders, "We all are, sweetheart." I cupped her face, "But I promise you, Sophia. As long as humanly possible, I will _not_ let anything happen to you." She nodded and wrapped her arms around me hugging me tightly. I didn't hesitate to hug her back, "I love you Soph."

"I love you to." She mumbled into my shirt.

I kissed the side of her head and pulled away, "C'mon lets go to um the funerals." I stood up, she grabbed my hand and we started toward the funerals.

"Ain't Lia?" I looked down at her, giving her my attention, "Is it bad that I'm happy my dads dead?" Her voice was so small, so fragile it made me angry to hear the mental and physical abuse she has been through.

I stopped to look at her, kneeling down to her level so I wasn't tower over her, "No, it's not. You're father was a horrible mean man, he hurt you and your mama and I believe no person should ever do that without consequences. His consequence was this, he deserved this-" I kissed her forehead, "and you and your mama deserve to finally be happy and free."

"Thank you, Lia." I looked up to see Carol standing over I and Sophia.

I grunted in response, then looked back at Sophia with a small smile, "C'mon Soph." I stood up and grabbed her hand, Carol came up next to her and grabbed her other hand and we walked toward the funerals.

When we got there, no one was talking or looking around they simply all had their heads down. Probably praying or something stupid like that. I looked up when Ricks voice spoke up, saying some kind of prayer for our dead people.

Looking around, I spotted Dakota sitting next to Daryl, who wasn't even paying attention to the prayer, he was paying more attention to his arrow than anything only occasionally looking at Dakota and petting her.

Daryl was something else all together, he had this wall built up around him and it was as plain as day to see it. Almost like posting a '**Warning Dog' **sign on your fence, he had this permanent scowl on his face, I've never seen that man smile, a smirk maybe three times the whole time I've known him. Granted it hasn't been that long, and there's nothing really to smile about anymore, but there has to be something that makes this man happy.

I felt Sophia tug on my hand and I snapped out of my thoughts, I looked down at her, "Yeah?"

"We're done." She said softly. I nodded, I was so lost in my train of thought I had completely forgotten about the funerals.

"Sorry-" I mumbled, "thinking."

We walked back to the camp ground as everyone was trying to figure out who was riding with who, Rick offered Carol and Sophia to ride with them which they gladly accepted, "What about Aunt Lia?" Sophia asked squeezing my hand tighter.

Rick looked like he couldn't come up with a good reason, so Lori stepped up, "We would sweetie, but we don't have enough room."

I waved my free hand, "It's fine, Lori. I'll just find someone else to ride with." Sophia looked up at me her eyes wide with fear, "You'll be fine, Soph. Rick will protect you, he's more better with a gun than I am." I gave her a wink, and smirked at Rick who smiled back in return.

"You're not _so_ bad."

"Thank you, I suppose." He chuckled, and I let go of Soph's hand pushing her gently toward her mother, "I'm going to go find a ride." I said softly to her as I walked away from them.

I walked past Dale, "You said you need a ride?"

I looked at him, and crossed my arms, "Yeah?"

"Well you're more than welcome to come with us in the camper, I'm sure Glenn would enjoy the company-" He sighed, "Although it's a little packed with Jim and all-"

"Ya could ride with me." I heard a gruff voice come from behind me.

I jumped not hearing them come behind me, and turned around coming face to face with the bluest eyes Georgia had to offer, "You're offering me a ride?" I was shocked, I would have never expected Daryl to offer me a ride.

"Ya want one 'r not?" He snapped.

I rose my hands in the air, "I was just askin' no need to be snapping." I put my hands down, "Do I have much of a choice?" I asked sarcastically.

A smirk rose on Daryl's lips, but soon left and he shrugged, "Not really." He turned around and started to walk away. I looked back at Dale, who just shrugged in response, "Ya comin'?" Daryl called out to me.

I smirked at Dale, who was just beaming, "Guess I'm riding with him."

Dale shrugged, "Guess so."

I turned and walked toward Daryl's truck, I saw him trying to put Merle's bike into the back, "Need some help?" I asked as I walked up by the bike, he grunted in response. So I took that as an ok and grabbed the other side, we got it in the after a little bit, that thing was sure as hell heavy.

"Never said I needed help." Daryl grumbled.

"Never said you didn't." I pointed out, he looked up at me eyes squinted as if I was crazy, "What? You didn't, you never clearly stated that you didn't want my help so I took it into my hands and guessed you really did." I shrugged, "Common sense really." I smirked.

"Ya questionin' mah sense?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Now I never said that."

"But ya never said anythin' different so I took it intah mah own hands and assumed ya meant it that way."

I was actually took off guard by that, asshole used my words against me, "_Touché_." Accept defeat when you can.

I heard a whimper, I looked down at Dakota sitting next to my leg, she whimpered once more and nudged my leg, "Wow, haven't seen you since like this morning." I petted her anyway.

"Aunt Lia?" I turned around hearing Sophia's voice behind me, she had her head down.

I kneeled in front of her and grabbed her hands, "Yeah?"

"Did you um, find a ride?" She whispered her head still down.

"Um yeah, I'm riding with Daryl."

She looked up and met my eyes, "Well, um cause Lori said that if you wanted to we could make some room for you."

I smiled at her, "Well that's really nice of her, but I doubt that'll be real comfortable." She nodded and put her head back down, I cupped her face and made her look at me, "Hey now, you'll be fine, ok? I'll only be a little bit away-" She nodded, "and stop puttin' your head down always look up, look strong and be strong for your mama. She needs you now more than ever." Sophia nodded and I hugged her, "I love you, Soph."

"I love you to, Aunt Lia."

I pulled away from her, and stood up, "Go on back to your mama, we're about to leave soon." She nodded and ran toward her mom.

Shane and Rick stood in the middle of the camp ground, which wasn't so much of a camp ground anymore, telling us that if we needed anything that we all had a radio to interact with the others, but to only use it when necessary.

"We're not going with you," Morales spoke up loudly, everyone looked toward him in confusion, "We have family in Birmingham and want to be with them." He continued. Shane walked over trying to convince them to not leave telling them of the danger I assumed they already knew. Either way, I walked over to Miranda, Morales wife and smiled at her, I gave her a hug goodbye.

"Good bye Amelia." She whispered to me, "Please take care of these children here, you have a mothering gift." She pulled away from me.

I nodded, "I promise I'll try." She gave me a warm smile. I said goodbye to her to children, Eliza and Louis who I have actually grown to care about.

After the teary goodbyes and a shit ton of hugging we were all ready to leave. Rick gave the call that we were officially leaving.

"Dakota!" I opened Daryl's truck door and she hoped in. I followed her and Daryl started the truck up.

I looked back at the quarry, so many memories there in so little time. Bad and good one. But I guess forgetting the past is just a normal thing now of days.

**A/N: **

**And there you have it, my legitimate return to story writing! Gotta admit, with the time I have on my hands now, I've really missed writing. **

**Even for the few of you who actually read the story. **

**What you can expect from the next chapter: **

**A talk between Daryl and Amelia. **

**Amelia and Carol's long awaited showdown. **

**The group arriving at the CDC**

**STAY TUNED! **


	15. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright, I have to address something, btw a chapter will be attached to this note, so don't fear. I do take things a little defensively, and I do take things out of proportion. It's a flaw with my people skills and I'm working on it (mainly stems from my bipolar disorder, if you can't already tell from my writing skills). But seh-lyah the reviewer from the beginning of my raging responses, messaged me personally. Which is honestly what I wanted from the beginning, and made me realize that I do make my fellow readers suffer through my responses, I could have easily responded via pm, but I didn't and I apologize for that. I will try to take some bad reviews less personally and more business like. **

**If I offended you, irritated you, or came off a bully I apologize. I apologize to the reviewers I chewed the hell out and to my readers. **

**From now on if I ever get a rude review or any kind of review that I personally don't like I'll handle it on my time. **

**My only kind of authors note will be about my story. **

**_Viva la story time!_**

Amelia O'Leary P.O.V

Something about the Georgia wind blowing in my face while riding passenger in a pick up gave me some kind of peace at mind. I leaned my head halfway outside of the window allowing more wind to hit my face.

I closed my eyes after finally getting comfortable, I felt Dakota put her head on my leg asking to be petted. I sighed and sat straight, looking down at the husky, she licked my face, "Oh Dakota-" I pushed her face away from mine as she tried to lick my face more. When I pushed her away she retaliated by sitting directly on my lap, "really?" I asked the very fucking heavy dog who turned around and licked my face, "There is a perfectly good open space in the middle." I groaned as she moved around in my lap. I heard some chuckling and turned to see Daryl holding back some chuckles as he drove, "You think this is funny?"

"A little bit." He smirked over in my direction.

"Fuck off." I mumbled. Dakota moved again, "Holy hell-" I groaned and pushed Dakota off of my lap, "Get the fuck off of me." Dakota whimpered and put her head on my leg again, "Oh you're such a baby." She put her snoot under my hand, wanting me to pet her, "Fine." I started to pet her.

"Ya know she's just a dog?"

I glared over at Daryl, who shrugged in response, "At least she's smarter than the average walker." I smirked at him.

Daryl shook his head, "Hope mos' things are smarter than tha average walker."

I giggled, then started to laugh but only because I remembered when I told Merle he could probably become bestfriends with a walker counting they both act the same and then Merle proceeded to try and bite me on the arm. Daryl looked at my like I was crazy, I waved it off, "Sorry-" I slowly stopped laughing, "I just remembered telling your brother his new bestfriend should be a walker, cause he acted like 'em and he tried to bite my arm." I giggled again at the memory.

"What did y'all even talk abou'?"

The question caught me off guard, "Um, random shit." I shrugged, "What we disliked, what we did before all this shit happened, preferred beer-" I shrugged again, "like I said: Stupid, random shit."

"Wha' did ya do before all this?" Daryl asked.

"College. Studying to become a maternity nurse, while taking other classes to."

"Ya wan'ed tah become a baby doctor?"

I was legitimately shocked that Daryl knew what a maternity nurse was, not that I questioned his knowledge, just that Merle didn't know what it was. So you kind of had to assume, "Well, yeah kinda. I wasn't goin' to do the actual delivery, just help the mom through the process, sonograms, heartbeats, determining the gender, takin' care of the baby after it's born. All that good stuff."

"Why didn't cha wanna do the delivery?"

"Somethin' about cutting a woman from breakfast to dinner made me never wanna have a kid." I smirked at Daryl who snorted. What I have gathered from talking to Merle was if a Dixon were to snort or huff that he found what you said amusing, just not enough to laugh. _Or_ they were irritated.

"Migh' be a little less magical."

I laughed, "Yeah."

"How long we're ya in school?"

"Long enough to know how to do the basic medical shit, like stitches and what not, and to have a part time job as a nurse for just regular patients. I helped with a shit ton of deliveries, got to see a c-section, a natural birth, hell even a home birth."

"So basically yer a doctor?"

I shrugged, "Close enough, I can't preform surgeries other than c-section."

"If I ever need a c-section. I'll holler."

I laughed, "I'll be right on that." I looked over at him, "How about you? What did you do?"

Daryl shrugged, "Construction with Merle."

I nodded but decided to drop it, his voice sounded like he didn't want to talk about it. I saw the RV pull over to the side of the road, "Guess we're stoppin'?" I asked Daryl who shrugged in response.

"Guess so." Daryl pulled over to the side, and parked where everyone else followed lead.

I got out, and told Dakota to stay in the truck.

"Guys, Jim's bad. I don't think he can take it much longer," Jacqui said walking out of the RV, she looked so depressed.

So-

_Torn_.

I put my head down as Rick went to check on him.

Loss and death. That all we have to stay here for?

I felt a tug on my shirt and looked down to see Sophia, "Aunt Lia?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Is god, ya know. Real?"

I hesitated, I never really believed in god. Ever since my, dad. I looked over at Daryl who was awaiting my answer, "Um-" I looked back down at Sophia, "a lot of different people have different views on God or religion. My answer shouldn't effect your view, if it helps you to believe. Then go ahead, believe."

She nodded and held her doll close, "Sophia?" I looked ahead and saw Carol looking for Sophia.

"Go to your mom." I told her, I bent down and kissed her on the top of her head, and pushed her toward Carol.

"That was some bullshit answer."

I turned and looked at Daryl, who stood there with his arms crossed, "Excuse me?"

"The answer ya gave her-" He nodded toward Sophia, "bullshit." He spit to the side.

"Just cause I don't put my faith into someone who's taken shit away from me-" I nodded toward Sophia, "doesn't mean she shouldn't." I shrugged, "She can learn by herself. She needs to."

Daryl shrugged, "Wha'ever."

Rick came back out of the RV, "He says he wants us to leave him here." Rick looked horrified and upset.

After everyone argued and fought over the decision. We all came to the agreement that it was Jim's choice, not ours.

Rick and Shane came out carrying Jim, we walked off the road and kind of far out. Until we got to a point where we could set Jim down. Everyone said their own kind of goodbyes, I walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

We offered him a gun, but he refused. After a tearful goodbye we walked back to the cars.

"Lia-" I heard Carol call out to me. I turned, "can we talk?" She asked softly.

"About what?" I snapped at her. She opened her mouth to reply but I cut her off, "About how you sided with an asshole abusive husband over your own sister and daughter?! About how you watched the same asshole hit me across the face giving me this-" I pointed to my cheek which was badly bruised, "and after he tried to rape me? 'Oh no, Ed wouldn't do that? Why would he?'? About how you could look me in the eyes with a black eye and busted lip and tell me that you fell down the stairs or ran into a door? You're dumb Carol, but you ain't _that_ dumb. Everyone here, including I and your daughter would have been better off without you." I turned on my heel when I saw Carols shocked expression and walked away. I felt someone grab my arm, I didn't care who it's was I pulled my gun out and pointed it at them.

The other side of my gun met the face of Rick Grimes.

His eyes widened, "Amelia-"

"You have 3 seconds until I pull the tigger." I warned, as I aimed the gun directly at his eye.

"Amelia-"

"1-"

"I don't think-"

I cocked the gun, "2-"

He let go of my arm and I walked away from him and the rest of the group. I walked quite away aways from the group, before I hopped over the railing and sat down on the grass by the edge of the woods.

I pulled Christopher's dog tags out from under my shirt and kissed them. I pulled my knees close to my chest and hugged them tightly.

3rd Person P.O.V

"We can't just wait here for her." Rick said to Shane.

"We can't just leave her either." Shane said back to Rick, who sighed loudly.

"We left Jim behind-" Dale started everyone's eyes on him, "we aren't leaving anymore people."

"She was just mad." Carol said softly, but enough for everyone's attention.

Rick walked up to Carol placing a hand on her shoulder, "She pulled a gun out on me, you and everyone else saw that. She's a loose cannon."

Carol pushed Rick's hand off her shoulder, "She lashes out when she feels threatened or she's angry. Has ever since we were little, my sister may have an anger problem but she's no killer." Carol put her arm around her daughter and held her tightly.

"She threatened me."

"She's my sister. We aren't leaving her." Carol said in defense for her sister.

Rick sighed, "She's a-"

"Rick-" Rick turned and faced his wife, Lori who had spoken up, "She's not a loosen cannon, she's Amelia and she's Carols little sister. We aren't leaving her."

"I never said we-"

"I'm goin' tah get her." Daryl announced, grabbing his crossbow and walking in the direction Amelia went.

"No I will." Rick said walking over to Daryl, "You-"

"No!" Daryl snapped, "Ya ain't doin' shit. Yer goin' tah stay here and Imma get Amelia. She ain't goin' tah want ya tah get her anyway."

"And why would she want you to go get her?"

"Cause I understand her a'helluva lot more then ya do." Daryl snapped at Rick, who just nodded and walked over to Lori.

Amelia P.O.V

I sat in the same position, knees hugging my chest and my head in between my knees.

I wasn't crying or anything.

I was just trying to cool down. Thinking about what I said to Carol, made me feel almost guilty.

I heard footsteps coming toward me, "Stop, turn around and go back. If you don't stop, I'll assume you're a walker and I'll probably accidentally kill you." I shouted toward whoever was walking toward me.

The footsteps stopped for a second then started back up, "Not a walker."

I know that accent. I looked up seeing Daryl walking toward me, "What do you want?" I asked softly.

Daryl shrugged and sat down next to me, "Tah bring ya back."

I scoffed, "To a sister who hates me? Yeah got so much to go back to."

"Ya got that little girl-" I sighed, but agreed. I couldn't just leave Sophia, "'n yer sister don't hate ya-" I looked at him curiously as to how he knew that, "hell she just stood up fer ya when officer friendly tried tah leave ya."

"Rick tried to leave me?"

Daryl shrugged, "Never said it, but he sure as hell hinted toward it."

"I guess I understand-" I giggled to myself, "I did pull a gun out on him." The giggle wasn't a happy giggle or a humorous giggle. It was more or less a disbelief laugh.

Daryl shook his head and spit to the side, "Yeah-" He agreed, Daryl paused, "did that asshole really try 'n rape ya?"

"Um, yeah he did. A long ass time ago, but he did, if it wasn't for my boyfriend at the time he would have."

Daryl snorted, "Shoulda killed that asshole mahself. Got no right tah put his hands onna woman, or tah hit a little girl."

"He's dead now. So it doesn't matter." I mumbled, trying to put the memory into the far corner of my brain.

Daryl grunted and stood up, "C'mon, groups probably gettin' worried." He extended a hand for me.

"Thanks." I said softly, and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up on my feet.

"Ain't nothin'." I rolled my eyes, and walked over to the railing. I put one leg over the rail and almost tripped. Damn my uncoordinated legs. Daryl grabbed onto my hips causing me to squeak out in surprise. He actually chuckled, "I gotcha." He helped me over, and then got over himself, "Next time, watch yer footin' dumbass."

"Fuck you, Dixon."

Daryl shrugged, "Got no condoms-" My jaw dropped, "plus the groups waitin'." I felt the blood rise to my cheeks, and my face get hotter. I smirked and went to hit his shoulder, but within a second he moved and grabbed my fist, "Ya gotta stop doin' that." He said lowly.

"Or else what?" I mocked him.

He got close to my face, invading my personal bubble, "Keep doin' it and yer gunna find out." He let go of my wrist and walked toward the group.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had kept in, and followed him. When we arrived, everyone looked at us.

The first person I saw was Sophia, who smiled brightly upon seeing me. I smiled back at her, I slowly looked over at Carol who looked so relieved to see me. That just made my guilt ten times worse.

"Amelia!-" I looked over to see Shane running up to me, "Hey, you ok?" He asked a small smile on his lips.

"Fine. Thanks."

"Good, good-" He paused, "listen, Rick he- he wasn't really gonna leave you."

"Shane, it's fine. I understand it was to protect the group. It's fine." Rick was an ok man, his goal was to protect his family and this group, and that included sacrifices. I didn't think of Rick any worse than I did before.

Shane gave me a big smile, "Great, plus even if he did. I wouldn't have let him."

"Why's that?" I asked crossing my arms.

Shane shrugged, "Well, cause I understand you. I have a really bad temper and well when I get angry I don't want to be fucked with." Shane looked over at Daryl who was leaning against his truck, "I guess Dixon kind of understands you a little more, but I can try."

I nodded, "Right, guess I should say thank you for not almost leaving me."

Shane smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, "Just glad you're back." He squeezed my shoulder and walked away from me.

I looked over at Carol and Sophia and walked over there. Carol's eyes lit up seeing me walking over there, "Amelia-"

I hugged her. I know, even after I had said all those things which were completely true. She was my sister, and she and Sophia were the only family I had left. I pulled away from her, "I'm sorry for freaking out on you." I said softly.

"You had every right to."

"No I really didn't-" I sighed loudly, "but in the end you're still my sister and I love you. Don't question it, just go with it." I smiled at her.

"I love you too, Lia."

I smiled and looked down at Sophia, "Stay safe, both of you." I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Carol smiled at me, "Nine lives. Remember?"

I giggled, "I'm like a cat." I hissed lowly at her and clawed at her arms. Carol laughed and I walked away toward Daryl.

"Ya finally ready?" He asked as I approached him.

I pursed my lips, "Well, I mean I could go and talk to Rick, oh and Dale and Glenn-"

"Shut up 'n get in tha truck." Daryl opened his door and got in. I giggled and got in the other door, Dakota whimpered and licked my face when she saw me. Daryl started up the truck and we and the group left for the CDC, "What was that 'tween ya 'n Shane?"

"What?" I asked curiously and petted Dakotas head.

"Y'all were talkin'."

"There's nothing going on between me or Shane-" I said quickly dismissing any form of relationship between I and Shane, "he's a nice guy, but those ears."

Daryl snorted, "He's a tool."

I smirked at Daryl, "Jealous?" I said teasingly.

Daryl scoffed loudly, "Of mista long ears? Hell no."

"Sounds like you are." I sang softly.

"I'm not, so drop it." Daryl snapped.

I giggled. He was so fucking jealous, but I dropped it just like he said.

I yawned a little to loud and rested my head on the now rolled up window.

"Hey!-" I opened my eyes hearing Daryl's voice, "Wake up!"

I sat up and looked at Daryl, "I fell asleep?"

"No shit." I yawned, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, "We're almost there."

I nodded, but didn't reply. My neck ached of something awful, damn awkward sleeping position. After about another 5 minutes of driving we pulled up to the CDC, "Well-" I said grabbing my gun, "here we go."

...

**A/N: Wow. That chapter took forever. **

**-sigh-**

**Ok, so I'm getting way ahead of myself and bought the 3rd season of the walking dead on DVD. I got inspired and started writing some chapters for the walking dead. **

**And I have to say, you guys are gunna love it! So far it's coming along great and I'm loving the outcome! **

**What to expect in the next chapter:**

**-The group meets Dr. Edwin Jenner. **

**-Amelia and some other group members get a little tipsy. **

**-Daryl and Amelia have a moment. **


	16. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! **

**I want to ask you, my readers and reviewers a question. **

**Would you guys like it, if I and my friend (Adrien), and (sometimes) my cousin Caitlyn after I write a chapter talk about it? **

**Like the talking dead. **

**But more like the stalking dead. **

**We will do this after every chapter and upcoming episode. **

**Review your answers! And if I find your responses (if you want us to do this) are funny or agreeable I will post them up in the next chapter. Read the bottom authors note for more info. **

**_Viva la story time! _**

Amelia P.O.V

_"Well-" I said grabbing my gun, "lets do this."_ I petted Dakota, "C'mon girl."

Running up there was horrible. There was a wall of body bags of people and walkers surrounding the CDC building. Not a very good sign.

And the smell, that smell was horrid. I couldn't even begin to describe.

Ever smell dead? Yeah imagine that plus dog shit times rotten milk and vomit wouldn't even equal the smell but it'll give you an idea.

I ran over to Carol and Sophia; Dakota following right behind me, keeping watch. For some reason Dakota had a good sense of when a walker is approaching or they are close by.

I got close to Carol and Sophia.

"Come on everyone, stay together," Shane shouted softly to the group and we took off. I felt someone grab my arm tightly.

"Stay close." A gruff voice said, I looked up at Daryl; he let go of my arm but ran by me. Carol and Sophia to my other side, the whole group huddled close together as we ran to the building.

Once we got to the steal doors of the CDC, Rick shook it loudly trying to get someone to answer.

I looked around, pointing my gun making sure no walkers were around.

"No one's here," T-Dogg whispered, I turned and looked at T-Dogg my stomach dropped probably all the way to my feet.

I heard Dakota growl lowly, I looked down at her. She had her teeth bared, her ears back in defense mode and growling.

"Walker!" Daryl shouted shooting a walker in the eye with his crossbow. Daryl looked over at me, grabbing my arm tightly and pulling me behind him. I looked over at Carol and Sophia motioning them to get behind me, which they did. Sophia was clinging onto my arm for dear life, "Ya led us to a freakin' graveyard!" Daryl yelled at Rick his grip on my arm got tighter and I hissed in pain. Daryl looked down at me hearing my hiss, and loosened his grip.

"He made a call." Shane said pointing at Daryl in a warning territorial matter.

"The wrong damn call!" Daryl snapped at Shane, who pushed Daryl back away from Rick.

"We can't be here now!" Lori cried, holding Carl closer to her.

"Fort Benning Rick, it's still an option," Shane told Rick who was still looking at the door in confusion.

"On what? No food, no fuel. It's a 100 miles." Andrea countered.

"125, I checked the map," Glenn added his voice full of worry and panic.

Shane looked around at the panicked group, and sighed loudly, "Come on everyone, back in the cars!" Shane shouted, motioning people to go back to the cars.

"The camera moved!" Out of nowhere Rick shouted, and pointed to the camera in the corner of the door.

"It's automated, man, just shutting down." Shane said, trying to get Rick to come back with us.

"No, someone's in there!" Rick argued, he started to beat on the door and the door squeaked and rattled, "Please! You have to let us in. You're killing us!" Rick shouted hitting the door some more.

Dakota continued to growl, but she wasn't looking anyway in particular. She didn't know where they were, just knew they were here.

"Ya stay behind me, ya hear?" Daryl demanded.

"I'm not a kid, Daryl."

"We ain't arguin' about this now-" Daryl snapped, "ya listen tah me, 'n like it." The way his voice sounded and his grip tightening told me not to say anything otherwise.

"Aunt Lia?" Sophia said softly, I shushed her and pulled her close to me hugging her tightly. I reached over and grabbed Carols hand.

I was preparing for the worst. Until I heard a loud creak and saw a bright light.

I turned to look at it, to the much of my ability at least. With Daryl grabbing onto one arm and Carol and Sophia on my other arm. It was a pretty difficult task.

Daryl turned to look at it, but kept me, Carol and Sophia in front of him.

"C'mon!" Shane shouted over the group, we all stormed into the bright light. Once everyone got in and we were met by a man with blonde hair about mid 40s.

The man was holding a gun pointing it at us, Daryl stiffened seeing the gun and pulled us behind him, "Any of you infected?" He asked, he looked awkward holding that gun, but it wasn't that hard to pull a trigger.

"One of our group was." The man looked at Rick pointing the gun at him, "He didn't make it." Rick said you could hear that he was saddened by that.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" He walked closer to us, the gun still aimed at us.

"A chance."

"That's asking an awful lot these days." The man said.

"I know," Rick agreed softly. Sophia buried her head into my side, hugging me tightly.

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission." I sighed in relief he was letting us stay.

"We can do that."

"You got stuff, bring it in now. Once these doors close they stay closed." We all nodded. We all had grabbed our stuff prior to coming in the build.

"C'mon." Daryl said tugging on my arm, he wasn't demanding me or shouting. He felt safe.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner." Jenner announced his name. The man behind the gun has a name now. Fantastic. Daryl pulled me along, while I pulled Sophia and Carol along, following Jenner.

We all gathered into a large elevator, Daryl moving to the far corner of the elevator; he wasn't dragging me with him, but I knew it'd be best to stay close. I stood in front of Daryl, Sophia stood in front of me my arm wrapped tightly around her, Carol to my side, holding Sophia's hand tightly, and Dakota sitting loyally at my side, ears up ready to pounce.

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asked, I smiled trying to refrain from giggling. It probably wasn't meant to be taken as a joke but I found it a tad funny.

Jenner turned and looked at Daryl, his eyes landed on me for a few seconds before giving Daryl his attention, "There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself." Jenner looked at the small group before him, "But you look harmless enough." He looked down at Carl and smiled, "Except for you, I'll have to keep my eye on you," Carl smiled back at Jenner.

The elevator doors opened, and Jenner walked out leading us through a long hallway.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked softly, realization hit me when I remembered Carol was claustrophobic.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asked, looking back at her. No worry was in his eyes, but he did look very curious.

Carol smiled sadly and apologetically, "A little."

"Try not to think about it." He said simply and continued walking down the hallway.

"VI, bring up the lights in the Big Room," Jenner said, calling out to a VI. Light flooded the large circular room, "Welcome to Zone 5," He said loudly, arms spread wide as if he were Jesus.

"Where is everyone? The other doctors? The staff?" Rick asked, I was wondering the same thing, this place was like a ghost town.

Jenner shrugged, "I'm it. It's just me here."

"What about, VI?" I questioned, Jenner looked at me as if I were clueless, but then shrugged it off.

"VI, say hello to our guests, tell them, welcome." Jenner announced.

"Hello guests. Welcome," A computerized female voice welcomed us.

"Ok, so-" He put on a pair of gloves and grabbed a few needles and vials, "who's first?"

Everyone took their turns, I being last. I hated needles and wished I didn't have to do this, but this is the best place we'd been in a long time, air-conditioning was the best part.

I walked up and sat down in the chair, Dakota following my step and sitting next to me on the ground searching Jenner for any possible threat.

Jenner stuck the needle in my arm, causing me to hiss in pain. My blood filled the vial slowly, and Jenner put it in a case, "Should have been here a long time ago." Jenner said in a scolding voice.

"Excuse me?"

"You're army, correct?" He reached forward and grabbed Christopher's dog tags.

I tried to stop him, "No, I-"

"Roode, Christopher." He looked confused, he moved the dog tags over to the side revealing the diamond engagement ring. He looked up at me, wide-eyed, "Amelia?" He asked.

"Y-yes?" How did he, know me?

"I know Christopher, he's one of my closet friends here at the CDC when he was stationed here-" Realization hit his face, "and judging by the fact you have his dog tags, he-?" I nodded slowly, answering his silent question, "Oh my god-" He whispered, "I've known Chris since he came to the army. He was a good man."

"I know." I whispered, a good man that helped this bad girl go to the good.

Jenner stuck his hand out, "I'm Edwin Jenner, I was going to be the best man at your wedding."

I smiled softly, "I'm Amelia O'Leary, I was going to be the bride at, _my_ wedding." Jenner smiled softly, I looked over at Dakota, "I have to ask you a question."

Jenner leaned back in his chair, "What's that?"

"If my dog gets bit-" I looked back up at Jenner, "will she turn?" I asked softly.

"From the research I've come upon, no-" Jenner shrugged, "why they don't I have no idea, when humans turn we turn into animals driven by mindless instinct, and animals are already driving on animal instinct."

I nodded, "Makes sense." I petted Dakota on the head softly.

"They do have the same effects though, once bitten its the fever that kills them. Slowly, painfully. So if she ever gets bit, put her down quickly." Jenner looked down at Dakota, who was still on alert.

I nodded and stood up, a little to quickly because I stumbled over. Jacqui was quickly at my side aiding me over to Carol, "Are you all right?" Jenner asked full of concern.

"She hasn't eaten in days. None of us have." Jaqui answered, handing me over to Carol who wrapped me up in a hug.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, trying to push Carol away from me.

"You're dehydrated and malnourished, you're far from fine." She scolded helping me.

"Follow me." Jenner said walking past I and Carol.

...

I was actually laughing, the group shared a jokes and drinks.

"Man I hadn't had alcohol in so long-" I commented, drinking more of my wine, "my tolerance is probably zero." I giggled and took another swig.

"Amelia, _drunk_?" Shane asked chuckling to himself, "This should be a show."

"Maybe she'll be tamer." Rick joked, Shane and the rest of the group laughed with him.

I scoffed, "I am tame-" I looked over at Carol who was giggling to herself, "just don't like many people." I drank some more.

"You're funny when you're drunk." Sophia commented.

"I'm not funny when I'm sober?"

Carol giggled, "No, she's right Lia. I remember you came over one night very drunk, you barley made it passed the kitchen. Damn near cooked my whole kitchen until you passed out on the couch hugging a jug of milk."

Everyone started to die of laughter, I held the bottle of wine up in my line of view, "I think we need to talk." I told the bottle. Everyone started to laugh again and I took another swig.

"You know-" Dale said pouring Lori some wine in her glass, "in Italy and France, children sometimes have a little wine with their food."

"Well when Carl is in Italy or France he can too." Lori said taking a drink of her wine.

"Come on, what's it going to hurt?" Rick asked and Lori shrugged. Dale poured a little bit into a glass for Carl and he took a sip.

"Yuck!" Carl exclaimed and everyone laughed.

I nudged Sophia, "You see that Soph? Yuck." I smirked at her and she shook her head.

"I don't want any, anyway."

I wrapped an arm around her, "That's my girl."

"Stick to the soda pop, kids." Shane said smiling at Carl and Sophia.

"Not you little man" Daryl said to Glenn, "I want to see how red your face can get." Glenn put his head down in embarrassment. I laughed loudly along with everyone else, "'N you-" I looked forward to see Daryl pointing at me, "I want tah see this drunk Amelia, Carols talkin' about." Daryl walked over and handed me a bottle of whiskey, "'N that wine yer havin' ain't gonna do the trick."

I grabbed the bottle of whiskey, "Oh I'm so fucked." I mumbled and everyone laughed.

"This should be good." Carol said laughing.

I shrugged and took a long swig of the whiskey. The bitter taste filling my mouth and burning down my throat, everyone hollered as I took a long swig of the alcohol. I put it down, and coughed, "Wow-" Everyone chuckled, "that's strong."

"It seems we have not properly thanked our host," Rick finished his laughing and rose a glass.

"He is more than just our host!" T-Dogg shouted raising his glass.

"Booyah!" Daryl shouted and threw his bottle up causing me to giggle

I put my bottle of whiskey up, "Booyah is correct." I said smiling. I kept my arm around Sophia, and she started to yawn.

"Tired?" I asked quietly, it surprised me when it came out more slurred.

"A little."

"Tell your momma here soon, she'll take you to bed." I patted her shoulder softly. I looked over to see Dakota begging Daryl for food which he gave her.

"So, when are you going to tell us what the hell happened here doc? All the other doctors who are supposed to be figuring out what's going on, where are they?" Shane asked loudly gathering everyone's attention.

"Shane, we're celebrating, we don't need to do this now." Rick said agitatedly, giving Shane a nasty glare.

"This is why we're here ain't it? This was your move, to come here to find all the answers. Instead, we found him, we found one man. Why?" Shane continued, looking at Jenner as if he blamed him for something.

Jenner shrugged, holding his own bottle of wine, "When things got bad, a lot of people just left to be with their families. When things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted."

"Every last one?" Shane asked dubiously. It did seem like an unlikely event. Counting the soldiers outside.

"No. Some couldn't face walking out those doors. They…" Jenner paused trying to find the words, "opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time." Jenner looked down at his wine and took a drink.

"You didn't leave. Why?" Andrea asked curiously. I was kind of curious myself, no one just stays for no reason.

Jenner looked up at Andrea, and smiled, "I just kept working, hoping to do some good."

"Dude, you are such a buzz kill man," Glenn mumbled, I silently agreed with him.

Sophia looked over at Carol, "Momma, I'm tired." She said silent.

Jenner looked over at Sophia hearing her comment, "I'll show you where you all can sleep and hang out."

...

We all followed Jenner as he showed us around. I was still holding onto my whiskey, but sadly it was close to gone and I was totally feeling the effects, "Most of the facility is powered down, including housing, so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall the kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in any video games, ok?" He looked down at the kids, and smiled at them. They nodded showing that they understood, "Same applies, if you shower, go easy on the hot water." I stopped and so did everyone else hearing the last statement come out of Jenner's mouth.

"Hot water?" Glenn asked with a wide smile.

"That's what the man said!" T-Dogg exclaimed.

"J-Jenner-" I slurred, he turned around to look at me, "I fucking love you." He chuckled and turned around walking away, "I mean it, man!" I shouted. I turned back around and faced the group, "Lets go!" I shouted, once I took a step forward I almost fell, but Carol caught me, "Whoops." I slurred standing up.

"How come I'm always catching you?" She asked jokingly.

"Cause you love me!" I gave her a wide smile, and everyone laughed.

"You're lucky that I do." She mumbled, I gasped dramatically and everyone laughed again.

...

That shower felt as good as sex, and I haven't had either in a long time.

I combed my hand through my hair trying to get the knots out to the best of my drunken ability.

I walked out of my room, telling Dakota to stay in there and into the hallway, toward the cafeteria type place.

Where we ate and I drank a shit ton of alcohol.

I walked in there with the intent to get some more alcohol, I walked up to the cabinet and opened it, revealing more wine and whiskey.

"Man, an elephant could get shit faced off of this." I said to myself, grabbing another bottle of whiskey, I popped the lid off of it and took a long swig.

"Think ya had enough yet?" I jumped and turned to see Daryl leaning against the wall.

"Holy fuck-" I put my hand on my chest, catching my breath, "You seriously need to stop sneaking up on me."

"Can't help it, yer easy tah sneak up tah." Daryl smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up." I took another swig of my whiskey. Daryl looked at me taking the swig, "Want some?" I asked handing him the bottle.

Daryl walked up and grabbed the bottle, taking a long swig, "Thought ya be pasted out, hammered by now."

I shrugged, "Guess alcohol tolerance remains." I reached from the bottle but he pulled back.

"Nah, think ya had enough." Daryl said.

I scoffed, "C'mon Daryl, give it back."

"Ya want it?" I nodded, and he held it up over his head, "Come 'n get it."

I scoffed, "I'm the drunk one, and you're the one acting immature." I reached for it.

"Ah, ah-" He wagged his finger with his free hand, "I'm pretty drunk mahself."

I continued to reach and grab for it, but not only was he taller than me but his arms were long as shit, "Daryl-" I groaned, "give it back."

He chucked, "Nah." I went on my tippy toes to try and reach for it but he just held his own. I smirked to myself and went to punch him, but he grabbed my fist with his free hand, "What did I tell ya?" He whispered, I could literally smell the alcohol on his breath. He probably could from me to.

"I don't recall." I said sarcastically.

Daryl just smirked, and lowered the whiskey to his side. I smirked and reached for it, but before I could, he smacked his lips against mine.

...

**A/N: **

**Ooh shit! Cliff-hanger! **

**So, a reminder would you guys like to see a 'Stalking Dead' thing with me, my friend Adrien and (sometimes) my cousin Caitlyn. And after I write a chapter, we can get a little deeper into the story and give our own little opinions on it. **

**With even a few guests. Fictional guests, but guests. **

**And after every episode (of the upcoming season) give our opinion about the episode. **

**And if your reviews are funny or agreeable I will post them on the next episode. **

**So review what you thought of this chapter, and what you think of 'The Stalking Dead'. And yes I will include it in the chapter, it won't be a whole new chapter. So don't worry about that. **


End file.
